Smoke and Flames
by Emerald loves Sapphire
Summary: A continuation of the cliffhanger from "ENTITLEMENTS AND DECEPTION 2." How will Dean get through all of the mistakes he has made in his past? Will his and Seth's relationship survive through all of this and will he and Paige learn to overcome their differences from the pain of their past to work together through everything given their untimely situation?
1. In too deep

**CHAPTER 1: In too deep**

 **A/N: This is the continuation of the news that Dean had received in the cliffhanger of "Entitlements and Deception 2" and if you didn't read the first two installments then you're going to be very confused as to what's going on. AJ, Roman, Nikki and John will also be a part of this story. Rated T for language and rated T for now.**

 **~Emerald loves Sapphire~**

* * *

That night Dean laid wide awake as his beloved Seth slept next to him, the words to his and Paige's conversation had haunted him as they continued to painfully echo across his mind. He couldn't believe that he had landed himself in water once again. _"I'm so motherfucking stupid"_ he thought. _"So fucking stupid. Why in the hell did I have to sleep with her?_ "

He angrily groaned as he turned on his side to face Seth. " _How in the fuck am I supposed to tell him?_ " He continued watching his fiancé's slumber for as long as he could before he just couldn't take it anymore. He sat up, being extra careful to not wake him and he snatched his iPhone off of his nightstand and headed straight for the bathroom. Leaning up against the door, he slowly dialed Paige. After several rings, she answered.

"Jonathan, do you have any idea of what time it is?" she asked. "Look um…Saraya?" Dean whispered. "What!? What are you saying!? Speak louder I can't hear you!" Paige said. "I can't" said Dean. "I don't wanna talk so loud. I don't want to risk waking up Colby." Paige sat up in her bed and quickly fastened her black robe. "Are you serious Jon?" she asked. "You did not just make a phone call to me at 4 o'clock in the morning just to wake me up and discuss your idiot fiancé."

"He is not an idiot" said Dean. "Well in my eyes he is one" said Paige. "I can just only hope that this baby didn't inherit your stupid." "Yeah…about that" said Dean as he scratched his head. "Um…are…are you sure that you're even pregnant?" "You know gee Jonathan I guess when a woman has unprotected sex and then her period is late by oh I don't know…2 weeks give or take plus the added in morning sickness on top of other shit that usually goes along with a pregnancy…I guess…I guess that generally does mean that I **AM** pregnant" Paige said sarcastically.

Dean sighed. "Look there's no need for sarcasm…ok?" "You see actually there is especially since the father of your unborn child is a complete and total jackass" Paige said angrily. " _This was definitely not how I wanted to start the New Year_ " Dean thought. "Why are you so angry?" Dean asked. "Oh wait…I forgot that you hate having your sleep disturbed." "Bingo!" Paige said. Dean sighed once again. "How long have you known?" he asked. "How long have you know about this?" "For 6 weeks" Paige said as she turned on her lamp.

"6 weeks!?" Dean harshly whispered. "And you waited until now to tell me!?" "I was afraid" Paige said calmly as she played with her hair. "Afraid of what!?" Dean whispered. "Well actually…I think…I think it was more of me being in denial and horrified about the situation, you know considering my ex knocked me up for real this time when he is supposedly engaged to marry his boyfriend for real this time…get it?" Paige said.

"Your attitude you know is what's honestly scaring me" said Dean. "On top of me actually knocking you up." "Well what was it that they say? Oh yeah "be careful of what you wish for?" yeah I think I have one of those going on" Paige said. "How in the hell are you so calm about this?" asked Dean. "Oh Jonathan, trust my dear. I'm not" said Paige. "I'm not calm in the least bit I'm actually…disturbed." "Yeah you're right about that one" Dean said under his breath. "What did you say?" asked Paige. "Nothing" Dean lied. "So what are we going to do about this?"

"We?" Paige said. "Oh so now there's a "we" again? Yeah I don't think so." "Saraya…you're not exactly making this very easy for me" said Dean. "I'm not supposed to be having a baby with you. Fuck I'm not supposed to be having a baby at all." "Oh so you and that hot-No. Sexy-ass little Lopez of yours isn't planning on adding to the family?" Paige said. "Kyle is enough of a responsibility for Colby, let alone the both of us" said Dean. "And I'm sorry but did you just call my fiancé sexy?"

"Sure did" Paige said boldly. "Wait…you don't have a thing for him do you?" asked Dean. "Because I think that ship has long since left and docked on the other side." "Nope he's all yours" said Paige. "Besides I don't like cheaters." "You weren't telling me that when I was fucking you all those months ago" Dean said heatedly. "Aww…did I hit a nerve? Oh I am so sorry" Paige taunted. "Besides if I really wanted him I would have taken him. In fact I almost did."

"What!? When!?" asked Dean. "Hmm… I do believe that there was this one time that we had sex in that locker room closet at a gym? Yeah that's when" said Paige. "He still likes breasts you know? Particularly mine." "He's bisexual" Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "And you know what Saraya you could have tried all you wanted but he would have never taken you. He would have never done that to me." "Why not?" asked Paige. "You did it to Joe so what's stopping Colby from ever doing it to you and if I recall you're the one who was always the cheater in this little triangle you've created."

"I didn't create anything" said Dean. "Oh yes you did" Paige seethed. "You could have just told Colby no I'm sorry but I have this girl that I'm really in love with and that I want a life with but no you chose to not only screw with him but your other best friend's wife in which by the way I still don't know how good she was to you." "Why the fuck does that even matter to you?" asked Dean. "Why are you still on this shit? Are you ever going to go away?" "Funny thing Jonathan I already did go away" Paige said. "But you came back to me and now we have this thing that we created that isn't going away…at least anytime soon."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dean. "You're not going to…kill it are you?" Paige became quiet. "Look just, tell me where you are and I'll-"

" **AND YOU'LL WHAT!?** " shouted Paige. "Come try talk me out of a decision that I may or may not already have made!?" "Look just…let's talk about this together ok?" said Dean. "Like adults. You're going to be 28-years-old in August and I'm going to be 35 in December. We're way too old to be acting like this anymore…even I've grown up." "Jon…" said Paige. "We tried talking the last time and you already know what ended up happening." "You came on to me" said Dean. "Yeah but you didn't even try to stop me" Paige calmly said. "Besides we came on to each other." "But I did try to stop you" said Dean. "Yeah but you really didn't want to stop" said Paige.

"It was supposed to be for just one more last time…and it turned into something completely irreversible" said Dean. " _Maybe_ …" Paige thought. Dean became quiet until Paige spoke again. "I'm sorry" she said. "But this is something that has to be dealt with." "So then let me come over" said Dean. "Let me help you with this." "What if I don't want you coming over?" Paige said. "Have you ever thought about that?" "You make my heart feel so twisted, you know that?" said Dean. "How can you drive me insane but at the same time…"

"Jon…" Paige trailed off. "You sound like you're still in love with me." "But that's just it Saraya" said Dean. "I'm not anymore." "So why did we have sex?" Paige asked tearfully. "Why'd you come all the way over to my house?" "I told you that I wanted closure from you" said Dean. "And that's something that I never got a lot of in my life."

"Is that why when we were finished…you just quietly got up and left without saying another word?" asked Paige. "I mean I don't understand. It was loving. It was passionate. You took your time with me just like when we were together…I just…don't understand." "What else could I say?" said Dean. "I told you that I was sorry." "I…I didn't hear you" Paige said as the tears began flowing down her face. "I didn't hear you when you said that to me."

"I'm sorry that you didn't" said Dean. "I'm sorry too" said Paige. "I'm sorry but you broke my heart. You broke my heart and I just had to get back at you for that. I had to get back at you for all you've done to me and I just didn't know any other way how." "Why didn't you just leave me after you found out?" asked Dean. "Why couldn't you just left me?" "Because I loved you with all of my heart Jon. You made me feel things that I've never felt with another man before and to have that ripped from me…to have all of that ripped from me really ruined me" said Paige. "It destroyed me."

"I'm really sorry that I've hurt you Saraya" said Dean. "And I can't say that I didn't mean but all I can say is that if I could take it back…I would." "What do you mean?" asked Paige. "That I wouldn't have slept with AJ and I would have just told Colby no or just left you first before I got with him" said Dean. "Why did you stop loving me?" asked Paige. "Sometimes things just come to an end Saraya" said Dean. "With or without explanation."

"Is that why you cheated on me more than once?" asked Paige. "Don't…don't worry about that" said Dean. "No Jonathan I want to know" said Paige. "Like I said. Sometimes there are things that you can't explain" said Dean. Paige nodded as her tears slowed down. "Look maybe you should get some sleep" said Dean. "It'll be daylight soon and besides…I'd like to discuss this with you face to face as soon as possible." "I'll think about it" said Paige. "Just…please don't do anything rash" said Dean. "Goodnight Jonathan" Paige said. "Goodnight Sara-"

But before Dean could finish his sentence, she had already hung up on him. He sighed as he made his way back to bed. To his surprise and amazement, Seth was still fast asleep and seemingly undisturbed much to his relief. " _How in the hell am I supposed to tell him?_ " he thought. " _What am I going to do now?_ "

 **A/N: 5 reviews = another chapter. Please tell me what you think about it so far and if it should continue or not.**


	2. Keeping secrets

**CHAPTER 2: Keeping secrets**

Over the next week, Dean continued to hold his dark secret to himself as he walked around Seth with eggshells. It was very difficult for him to carry on with his life knowing that Paige was pregnant with his baby. He was still very much hoping that it still wasn't true but in reality it was. " _I can't believe that I did this to myself_ " he thought. " _Of all of the fucking times I've ever did something crazy it never turned into this shit._ " He struggled going on with his daily life as he held another big secret inside of his mind.

Much to his surprise, Seth didn't even notice a change in his attitude as he continued about as if everything was still normal. The two were finally back at his apartment in New York City. "I'm so happy that my parents are coming over this weekend" said Seth as he reached into his cabinet and pulled out two wineglasses.

"You don't have a wine cooler yet?" asked Dean. "I'm rich but I'm not John Cena rich" said Seth. "At least thus far. The wrestling schools we've created have just finally began to take off and I'm personally flying down to teach my first class of the year come next month." "Really…that's interesting" said Dean. "You seem a little…off Jon?" said Seth. "Is something the matter?" "No there's no matter" Dean quickly said. "Right…" Seth nodded as he sat the two glasses down on the countertop. He opened his mini fridge and pulled out a brand new bottle of white wine. "As Nicole told me: white in the day and red at night."

"What year is that?" asked Dean. "Oh let me check" said Seth as he studied the bottle. "2007." "Damn that was expensive" said Dean. "Well it was a gift that John and Nicole gave to me on our son's birthday" said Seth. "I wanted to save it for Valentine's Day but hell it's the New Year so I might as well." Dean watched as Seth corked open the bottle and filled their glasses. "To us and the New Year Jonathan" he said as he held his glass up for a toast. Dean slowly reached for his glass and held it up. "To us and the New Year" he said. The two clanked their glasses together for their toast and began drinking.

"So um about that wrestling school of yours?" said Dean. "The Cena-Lopez complex?" asked Seth. "Yeah what about it?" "So um how are you going to balance out the instruction of your students and WWE?" asked Dean. "Oh that's simple" said Seth. "John and I have other employees that are also there to instruct. We'll only be making special guest appearances from time to time. Besides now that John has officially retired he'll be making more appearances than me."

Dean nodded as he watched Seth finish his glass. "You don't like yours?" he asked. "Oh…not it's fine" said Dean. "It's just that I'm more of a hard liquor man." "Oh yes how could I have forgotten such an important fact of my fiancé?" Seth smiled. "Stress?" Dean suggested. "I'm just glad that the facilities are now up and order" said Seth. "After all that hard work John and I did." Dean nodded. "So Jonathan what would you like for dinner?" asked Seth. "I hear that there's new takeout place just around the corner and everything I really wanted to try it out."

"Actually…" said Dean. "I just learned that I have a bit of a um…family emergency that I needed to attend to." Seth's eyes widen in shock. "Why didn't you tell me earlier Jon?" he asked. "We could have left Florida a lot sooner." "I didn't want to alarm you" said Dean. "But I must go now. My flight leaves in 2 hours." "Then I'll go with you" said Seth. "Colby you need to stay here and man down the fort" said Dean. " _God I can't believe that I actually just said that_ " he thought. "Are-are you sure?" Seth questioned. "Absolutely" Dean said as he walked over and gave him a kiss. "I…I must go. Now. I'm sorry but I literarily just found out before I walked in here, that's why you're finding this out now."

"Ok…?" Seth trailed off. Dean hurried into their bedroom and pulled out his duffle bag and plane ticket. After spending about 20 minutes to make it seem like he was actually packing up something, he entered into the kitchen. "I'll make it up to you I promise" he said. "How long will you be gone?" asked Seth. "Hopefully overnight" said Dean as he glanced over at the stove clock. It read 4:03PM. "I'll call you when I land." He quickly placed a kiss on Seth's cheeks before rushing out of the door, leaving Seth worried and confused.

* * *

A few hours later, Dean's flight had finally landed at its destination: Pensacola, Florida. He raced out of the airport as fast as he could before throwing himself in the nearest cab he could find. "To the Gardens" he told the driver who had cocked his eyebrow in question. "But sir that's a gated community" he told Dean. "Listen mister I'm paying you to drive me to the damn place so go!" he said sternly. The driver shook his head as he pulled off. "There's no need to be nasty with me sir" he told Dean but he ignored him as he surely had other more important issues on his mind.

After about 15 minutes, he pulled up to the gate where Dean told the security his destination and he was allowed in. "Here you are" said the driver. "That'll be $37.95." "Here's a Grant" Dean said as he handed the driver a bill. "What's that?" the driver asked. "Ulysses S. Grant. He was a civil war general for the North" said Dean.

"The North?" asked the driver. "Yeah he led the Union Army into victory and he's now on our $50 bill and yes he was amazing! Truly, truly amazing! Don't you know your history!?" Dean said. "Well yes of course…but I just didn't know who was on the $50 bill" said the driver. "So now you know. Have a nice day" Dean quickly said. "And keep the change." Dean hurried out of the cab but not before making sure that he had everything and he raced up the driveway towards Roman and AJ's door. "Good their cars are here" he said to himself as he hastily rang the doorbell. "They must be home."

After a few moments, AJ answered. "Jonathan? What are you doing here?" she asked. "Did something happened?" "Yes AJ…something did happen" said Dean. "Is Joe around?" "Yes he is" said AJ. "He's in the kitchen cleaning up after dinner if you want I'll fix you a plate of something, well whatever's left of it anyway." "Yes please. Thank you" Dean said as he went inside. "Joe!? Joe!?" he called out as he entered into the kitchen to see Roman standing at the sink drying the dishes.

"Hey Jon…what's up?" he asked confusedly. "I need to talk to you" said Dean. "Not until after you eat something" said AJ as she walked over to the stove and began serving Dean a plate. He took a seat down at the table as Roman walked over. "Is something going on?" he asked. "Because usually you don't hop on a 3 hour flight to come down here unannounced without there actually being a problem." "Here you go" AJ said softly as she sat down a plate before Dean. On it was two baked chicken drumsticks, a serving of mashed potatoes, corn, yellow peppers and spinach.

"Thanks AJ" Dean said. "Would you like anything to drink with that?" she asked. "Water please. I'm very parched" said Dean. "Thirsty." "Hmm someone's using very big words" said AJ. "I guess being around Colby is finally beginning to rub off on you. It's good to see that you've grown up." As she went to fix Dean his glass, his conversation with Roman continued. "I'm in very big trouble" he said. "What could have you possibly gotten yourself into this time?" asked Roman. "Lemme guess, you didn't pay your taxes didn't you?" "Here you go" AJ said as she sat down the glass. "I'll let you two talk." "Actually no I think you should stay" said Dean. "You need to hear this."

"Hear what exactly?" asked Roman. "Remember how I haven't been at work lately?" Dean said. "Well yes how could I not?" said Roman. "Well it turns out that I was suspended for a month because…my system tested out positive for weed and for a whole bunch of other shit that I shouldn't have been doing." " **WHAT!?** " Roman said. "Why would you do something so stupid like that for?" "Out of all the times that I have screwed up in my life…I've really fucked up now" said Dean. "Well of course you did for having yourself get suspended for smoking that shit! I thought you said that you stopped years ago!?" said Roman.

"I actually never really stopped" said Dean. "I was just being careful not to get caught by buying all of those expensive ass pills that makes you sweat it out but….but this time I did it on purpose and Colby doesn't know about it." "Well why the hell not!?" Roman scolded. "Because…I'll never learn from my mistakes and it's sad" said Dean. "And…I just needed something to help take the edge off you know?" " _Edge off of what?_ " AJ thought. "My mistakes…they've all just became too much for me" said Dean. "Way, way too much." "Who did you fuck this time?" Roman asked. "S-Saraya" Dean quietly said. An audible gasp was heard from AJ.

" **ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?** " she hissed. " **AFTER EVERYTHING THAT BITCH HAS DONE TO ME YOU TURNED AROUND AND SLEPT WITH HER AGAIN!?** " "That's the thing that you had so much trouble telling me last year…wasn't it?" said Roman. Dean nodded. "Oh God Jon when you gave me that look at my daughter's party I thought it was just because you kissed her! Not banged her!" Roman said. Dean grew quiet again. "Oh…don't…don't fucking tell me that you knocked her up!" Roman yelled. "Actually…I did" said Dean. " **Oh my God WHY JONATHAN!?** " AJ asked. " **WHY!?** "

"I messed up" said Dean. "No you didn't" said Roman. "You didn't just mess up and happen to stick your dick into that pussy or do I need to remind you how you "messed up" with my wife?" Dean shook his head no. "I didn't think so" said Roman. "How could you have sex with the woman who nearly destroyed my life?" asked AJ. "How could you get her pregnant and how could you do this to Colby? Oh he's going to be so hurt when he finds out about this." "Don't you think I know already know that?" said Dean.

"Apparently you didn't when you slept with her" said Roman. "Which I don't even know why in the world would you?" asked AJ. "I wanted closure" said Dean. "But it wasn't supposed to lead to us having sex." "So how the hell did it?" Roman asked. "It just did" said Dean. "And now I'm going to have to deal with it." "I just can't believe that you could find yourself making love to a woman who's completely bat shit crazy" said AJ. "She's not crazy" said Dean. "She was hurt that I cheated on her with you and Colby." "You're not actually defending her for what she's done to me!?" said AJ. "That bitch had that fuck Nick strip me out of my clothing so that he could damn near have his way with me in that closet!"

"I'm sorry April" Dean said sadly. "You know somehow I don't think you really are" said AJ. "If you were, then you would have never allowed such a thing to happen…I've gotta go check on my babies and my dog. I'm totally disgusted with you and I honestly want you out of my house." With that, AJ left leaving the two men alone.

"So when did you find all of this out?" asked Roman. "Exactly one week ago" said Dean. "When we were all at the hospital for when John and Nikki had Ariella. She gave me a call to tell me that she's 9 weeks already." Roman heavily sighed as he took a seat. "This is truly unbelievable" he said. "Wow Jonathan who knew that you had it in you." "Had what in me Joe?" asked Dean. "Hurting Colby and I" said Roman. "It was a heat of the moment sort of thing" said Dean. "And I regret it every single day since it happened. That's why I struggled so much with telling you that I did that with her."

"So…what are you guys even going to do about this?" asked Roman. "The baby that is?" "I have not a clue" said Dean. "I don't think that she even wants to have it." "Do you want to have it Jon?" asked Roman as he had concerned in his eyes. "I mean I don't think that'll be the best thing for you and Colby's relationship. The two of you are getting married in a few months. I honestly think that if she didn't have it then this problem for you guys would easily just fade away."

"But what if I don't want her to do that?" said Dean. "What if I want the baby?" "You can have the baby if you want to" said Roman. "I never said that you couldn't but I'm just wondering how on Earth are you going to explain this to Colby." Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I'll just have to figure out a way." "Good luck with that" Roman said. "Thanks" said Dean. "Do you guys mind if I stay the night?" "No but I think my wife will" said Roman. "You might want to go and talk to her about it." Dean nodded as he went to finish his meal.

* * *

That night, Dean was lying face up in his bed again. He had just finished filling Seth in about his "family emergency" when AJ interrupted. "AJ?" he asked as he abruptly sat up. "We need to talk" AJ said as she folded her arms. "April…I'm sorry" Dean said as he sat at the side of his bed. "I'm not the one you really should be apologizing to" AJ said. "I'm not the one who's about to have their heart forcibly ripped out." Dean looked down in despair. "I just can't believe that you'd even want to touch the woman who put me in such pain" AJ continued. "What is it about her anyway?"

Dean looked back up into her eyes. "Funny. That's the same thing she's always been asking me about you." "Really? I didn't know that she was that delusional" said AJ. "She's not crazy…or at least anymore" said Dean. "I broke her heart." "Yeah" AJ said bitterly. "And now you're going to break Colby's." "I didn't want to" said Dean. "I thought after all of the hell we went through…that you'd never want to try and put yourself in this situation again" said AJ.

"I don't know what else to say anymore" said Dean. "Then don't say anything" said AJ as she turned off the lights. "You look like you could really need to rest. You should get some." With that, she left Dean. He was upset that he had let her and Roman down but even worse than that he was about to let down Seth and that was something that hurt him the most.

 **A/N: Thank you for favoring and reviewing this story and please keep it up. Reviews are much appreciated :-)**


	3. Flirting with fire

**CHAPTER 3: Flirting with fire**

The next morning, AJ and Roman were having breakfast with their children when they saw Dean dragging out his duffle bag passed them when AJ stood up. "Um where are you going?" she asked. "Home" said Dean. "But why?" asked AJ. "Mommy! Mommy! Look it I'm almost done with my waffles!" said Dante. "That's great sweetie" said AJ as she smiled. "I'll go take care of this" Roman whispered as he walked over towards Dean.

"Hey" he said. "Where are you going?" "Like I said Joe. Home" said Dean. "No. Come stay and have some breakfast with us" said Roman. "You look like you could really use it before you catch your flight." "There's breakfast on the plane Joe" said Dean. "Besides I'm not really welcomed here anymore." "Why would you say something like that?" asked Roman. "I mean isn't it obvious?" asked Dean. "You guys don't want me here anymore given my decisions in life."

"But you need our help" said Roman. "You'll always need our help. We're your friends and we understand you and yes you did fuck up but no matter what, no matter what I'm still going to be here for you. We are always going to be here for you." Dean nodded as AJ walked over. "I don't hate you Jonathan but right now…you're honestly not one of my most favorite people as you've also hurt me too by sleeping with a woman that has done me so much harm" she said. "But Leati's right. We have to be here for each other."

Dean nodded. "So when are you planning on telling Colby?" she asked. "I have no idea April" Dean said. "I'm still trying to process this information myself." "Well have you went to see Saraya yet?" asked Roman. Dean shook his head "no." "I see" said Roman. "Whatever you do, I suggest you tell him soon before she does" AJ warned. "Knowing her she could be phoning him at this very moment and you'd have not a clue." "I know she wouldn't do that" said Dean. "How can you be so sure about her?" asked Paige. "She wouldn't do that. Trust me."

"I wouldn't be trusting a person like her" said AJ. "I'm sorry but I can't. I can never again. Not after what she's done to me." AJ turned to walk back in the kitchen to attend to her 3 small children. "I wish that my life wasn't so complicated" said Dean. "You shouldn't have had sex with Saraya again" said Roman. Dean sighed. "Colby isn't going to want anything to do with me anymore after he finds out." "Maybe, maybe not" said Roman. "But what really matters the most now is that you tell him the truth." Dean nodded. "Now please come have something to eat with us before you go, please? I'm asking you as your friend" said Roman. Dean nodded as he followed Roman into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Seth was of course back at their apartment in New York City. He was busy attending to the registry log of his 20 upcoming wrestling students, double checking to make sure if they were alright to be cleared to enter in his training program when he received a knock at the door.

"Coming!" he called out as he got up from his dining room table and headed for the door. "That's odd" he said aloud. "The doorman should have informed me of any and all visitors." As he opened the door, he was surprised to see who was standing on the other side. It was Paige who was wearing a black dress with leggings to match. She also sported a light grey furred mink coat and black heeled boots.

"Saraya-Jade?" he gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?" "You sure don't look happy to see me" she said. "Well who would given after all you've done" said Seth. Paige smiled at this. "May I ask you what is so funny?" asked Seth. He watched as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small red envelope. "Look" she said. "I'm just here returning Jon's mail. No biggie. Really."

"Jon's mail? What about it?" Seth asked. "His current address has been this one for the past several months, why in the hell would shit still be addressed to you?" "It was something I've been holding on for far too long" said Paige. "So really…there's no need for you to be so uptight. Trust me." "I'll never trust you" Seth said as he snatched the red envelope from her hands.

"Hey!" she hissed. "What the hell was that for!?" "Get out of here" Seth said coldly. Paige smiled as she sighed. "Well suit yourself" she said. "I was just returning his mail. I wasn't plotting a murder or anything." "How in the hell did you even get up here anyway?" asked Seth. "My doorman's supposed to phone me whenever I have a visitor." "You see" said Paige. "I'm not from New York and since I'm not…that means I don't play by their rules." "Leave before I call the police" said Seth.

"By the way, where's my Jonny-Pie at anyways?" Paige said. "I'm sure that he would treat me much nicer than you." "You're sadistic" said Seth. "You really are. I can't imagine how or why Jon would ever fall in love with you in the first place and another thing he's not your Jon anymore-he's mine and I wish that you'd get that through your twisted little fucking head of yours." "Hmm" Paige smiled once again and at that moment, she decided that she would dangerously play with fire. "Now that's no way that a gentleman should be talking to a pregnant lady" she continued. "There's nothing ladylike about you" said Seth. "Besides you're not pregnant. Your contract with the company doesn't expire until June 30th."

"Oh nice" Paige said as she leaned her arm up against the door frame. "You do your research. I like that. I really do. It's so pleasant and thorough." "Leave" Seth said firmly. "Ok Colby. I'll leave" said Paige. "And by the way, I am pregnant. Really I am." "I don't know who I should feel sorry more for" said Seth. "The kid or the father." "The father" Paige said while glaring and coyly biting her lip. "Good choice" said Seth. "Now leave before I call the police." "If you were going to call the police by now, you would have already done it" said Paige with a flirtatious tone.

"You don't know what I've would have done" said Seth. "Fair enough" said Paige as she placed her hands on his chest. "I'll go. I don't want to disturb you, really…Colby…I don't." Her hands slowly roamed down him in a seductive jester. "Are you flirting with me?" Seth asked. "I don't know. You tell me" Paige said as her hands continued roaming down to the front of his belt. " _I see why he loves you so dearly_ " she thought.

Seth glared as he looked up and the air and forcibly removed her hands. "Please, don't touch me" he said heatedly. "Don't you **ever** touch me again. Besides I don't know where you're hands have been." "Funny how you would say such a thing" Paige said taunted. "That's it. I'm calling the police" Seth said as he turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok Colby! You win!" Paige called out, causing him to turn around. "You always fucking win" she said bitterly. "But not anymore. Not this time." "What do you mean?" Seth asked. But instead of providing an answer, Paige smirked. With that, she turned to leave. "That bitch is so completely demented" Seth muttered to himself. "I should truly hope someone calls CPS on her once that kid's born…that is if she really is pregnant." With that he locked his door and continued wondering what she meant. He quickly dusted himself off before deciding that he would just remove his t-shirt and tossed it into the nearby garbage can.

 **A/N: Poor Seth. If only he knew what she really meant. Please review :-)**


	4. Dodging the bullet

**CHAPTER 4: Dodging the bullet**

That evening, Dean arrived back home in New York. He was exhausted after telling Roman and AJ the truth. "I'm home!" he called out as he locked the door behind him. "I'm in here Jonathan" Seth said. Dean walked in the living room to find Seth with a full glass of red wine in his hand.

"Is there something the matter?" asked Dean. "Yes as a matter of fact there most certainly is" Seth said as he sat down the glass. "That bat shit ex of yours had the audacity to show up earlier today." The color from Dean's face immediately drained as thoughts of his secret being exposed came to mind. "Sh-she…she did?" he nervously asked. "She sure did" said Seth. "She had the nerve, the sick twisted nerve to tell me that she had come all the way up from Florida to drop off an envelope she's been holding for you for God knows how long." "She…did?" Dean asked.

"Yes Jonathan" said Seth. "And you wanna know the craziest part?" "Uh…um…" Dean trailed off. "She had some psychotic idea of trying to state to me that she was pregnant" said Seth. "Oh **fuck!** " Dean shouted in an outburst. "Jon, are you alright?" asked Seth. "What else did she say!?" Dean panicked. "Did you read the letter!?" "No, of course not" said Seth. "I figured it was for you so I've decided not to shred it but I wanted to wait for you come home." Dean began shaking his head.

"Are you sure that you're alright because you're acting kind of…weird" said Seth. "I'm fine" Dean lied. "I'm just a bit jetlagged." "So why'd you freak out just now?" asked Seth. "Because I really hate that bitch" Dean gritted his teeth. Seth nodded. "You and everybody else" he said. "So um how's your family?" "They're fine" said Dean. "That's good" said Seth. "You seemed really stressed and it pains me to see you like this." "We're only 9 days into the New Year of 2020 and I'm in need of a rest" said Dean. "I know" said Seth. Dean took a seat next to him on their navy colored couch.

"What else did she say?" he asked. "Oh nothing but her usual attempts of trying to mind fuck me" said Seth. "She even tried flirting with me by putting her hands on my chest...like she wanted me or something." "No…no she doesn't trust me" said Dean. "You don't even seem upset about it or anything" said Seth. "There's no need for me to waste my time on that bitch" said Dean.

Seth shrugged his shoulders. "Want some wine?" "No, no thanks" said Dean. "Besides Ima hop in the shower and go straight to bed." "Would you like me to come join you?" asked Seth. "No…not tonight. I have a headache from being jetlagged" Dean said as he kissed his cheek and walked away. He made his way into their bathroom where he immediately pulled out his phone to call Paige. Luckily she picked up on the first ring.

"Who the hell do you think you are coming here without me knowing!?" Dean scolded. "The last time I checked, I thought I could do whatever I wanted" Paige said as she walked down the pier as she ran her hand across the steel bars that protected people from falling into the sea. " **Enough!** What do you want from me!? What is it!?" asked Dean. "Isn't it very obvious Jonathan?" asked Paige. "I mean I thought it was." "Saraya…" Dean trailed off in annoyance. "Look I wanted to talk to you but you weren't there" Paige said calmly. It absolutely amazed Dean how quickly her tone of voice could change while she spoke with him.

"Talk about what?" Dean asked. "Our baby" Paige said as she stopped talking. "What about it?" asked Dean. "You're ok and everything?" "I had an ultrasound the other day" said Paige. "Ok…?" said Dean. "I wanted to give you a picture of it" said Paige as she turned to face her view of the river. "Why does it sound so windy? Are you outside?" asked Dean. "Why yes Jon I am" said Paige. "You shouldn't be outside" said Dean. "It's 14 degrees out and you're pregnant." "Oh so now you care?" Paige said sarcastically. "It's really great that you care, really it is."

Dean walked over to hover above his sink. "You came all the way from Florida to give me an ultrasound photo?" he asked. "Well yeah it is your baby after all" Paige said as she turned back around. "Where are you?" Dean asked. "Battery Park City" said Paige. "I'm just killing time. My flight doesn't leave until tonight at 6 which isn't for another 4 hours."

"Well cancel it" said Dean. "Why?" asked Paige. "Because I'm coming to get you" said Dean. "I don't know why" said Paige. "Because I'm not finished talking to you yet" said Dean. "Just tell me what street you're on." "I'm near…a sign that says " _Water Street_ " said Paige. "Good. Just stay there. That isn't too far from me. I'm coming to get you" said Dean as he quickly hanged up. He raced back to get his coat from out of the closet.

"Where are you going?" asked Seth. "I left something at the fucking airport" Dean lied. "And they just called to come get me." "Is it really that damn important to go and get it now?" asked Seth. "I mean it's going to start snowing soon and rush hour isn't too friendly at the moment. I don't want you to get caught out in traffic and for our dinner to get cold." "I'll be back in an hour, 2 hours tops" said Dean as he hurried out of the apartment, causing Seth to give a disappointed sigh. "Alright well keep warm." "I'll try" said Dean. "But no promises."

* * *

About 15 minutes later, Dean found Paige sitting alone on a cold bench as she overlooked the water. "Hey" he said as he approached her. "Here you should take this" he removed his coat and wrapped it around her. "You're pregnant after all. You shouldn't be out here in this type of weather." It slowly began to snow.

"Why are you being like this to me after all I've done?" asked Paige. "Just come with me" Dean said as he got her off the bench. "But-" "Quit asking questions and just follow me" Dean sternly said. The two arrived in a hotel room about a half hour later. "Ooh it's totally freezing out there" she said as she shivered. "Thankfully it's nice and toasty in here."

Dean turned on a light. "Here let's sit here" he said. "I don't get why would you want to rent a room knowing that I have a flight that's leaving in about 3 hours" said Paige. "Like I said. I'm not finished talking with you" said Dean as he took a seat before her. "What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Paige.

"What isn't there to talk about?" said Dean. "You're having my baby while I'm engaged to Colby. There's shit tons to talk about. How about we start with the fact that your little ass decided that it was ok to show up on my doorsteps without telling me." "It's like I said. I wanted to show you a photo of the baby" said Paige. "Besides I didn't think that Colby would be there. I thought that you were already home."

"It doesn't matter" said Dean. "Colby still isn't aware of what I did to him and you telling him that you're pregnant wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do." "He doesn't know that the baby is yours" said Paige. "It doesn't matter" said Dean. "I don't want him knowing unless it comes straight outta my mouth, got it?" His words were so stern, causing Paige to nod. He stood up and started pacing around the room.

"I…I still cannot believe that this shit is really happening to me" he said. "Well it is" said Paige. "So have you decided on whether or not you're keeping it?" asked Dean. "Why does it matter to you?" asked Paige. "Well I thought it would matter to you more considering that you're the one who tried coming up here today to show me a photo of it" said Dean. "I don't know" said Paige. "Oh I think you do know" said Dean as he walked over and leaned over the chair. "You do know." "Otherwise you wouldn't have allowed yourself to carry this far. You would have never even told me."

"You don't know what I would have decided" said Paige. "Yes I do Saraya" said Dean. "I know every single inch of you. Inside and out." He sighed as he walked away from the chair. "Oh Saraya…what in the fuck are we going to do?" "I mean I could just not have it" said Paige. "No" Dean said firmly. "You are having it." "But wouldn't that just cost more problems between you and Colby?" "Ima cross that bridge when I get there type of guy" said Dean. "Are you sure that this is what you want Jon?" asked Paige. "I mean…why would you want to risk your relationship with Colby?"

"Because I'm not letting you run away from things anymore" said Dean. "I'm tired of running and I'm sure so are you." Paige became quiet. "Besides if I'm going to have my ass handed to me in this as I'm sure I am, you will too" Dean continued. Paige looked away. "Look at me when I'm talking to you" Dean said sternly. "You've done enough already to me and everyone who's been in my life. Now what will it take for you to stop your madness with those around me once in for all?"

"Oh…I wouldn't ask that one if I were you" said Paige. "Well you're not getting my dick if that's what you were thinking" said Dean. "Please Jonathan. You've gotta know me a little better than that" said Paige as she crossed her arms. "You wanna know the scary part? I don't think I do anymore" said Dean. "Now I'll ask you again. What is going to take for you to stop all of this?" Paige huffed as she undid her arms. "Just be there for us" she said. "But most importantly, just be there for our baby. They're going to need you." "Of course I will" said Dean. "You'd never have to worry about that."

"Now I remember how I fell in love with you" Paige said softly. "Look Saraya" said Dean. "Colby's the only person I'd want to be with." Paige stood up from her seat and placed hands on the table. "Then how come I don't believe you?" she asked. "Because you're still very twisted" said Dean. "You and I are never going to be a thing ever again." "Never say never" Paige said as she leaned over the table. Dean glanced over to the clock and it read 3:59PM. "Come on I'll call you a cab" he said. "You're flight's leaving at 6. Maybe you could still catch it."

"I'm not going anywhere until you take me" Paige said as she glared. "Then I guess I'll just have to be the one who leaves then" said Dean. "Besides I'll never cheat on anyone again." "You've never played fair with me" said Paige. "Well I'm so sorry to be the one who tells you this but our playtime's over baby" Dean said. "It's time to grow up and start acting responsible. After all we're going to be parents." "How about this?" Paige said. "How about we go back and tell Colby everything right now and you won't have to sleep with me."

"No" said Dean. "No I'm not doing either of those." "Then I guess you're running out of options here Jonathan because I didn't give you a choice on this one so it's either one or the other" said Paige. "I said I was sorry Saraya" said Dean. "What more do you fucking want from me!?" Paige walked away from the table and towards a window. She looked out of it to watch the snow steadily falling. "Everything" she said quietly. "I want everything from you but I guess…you're right."

"Finally you're getting it" said Dean. "I'll go get you a taxi." "Actually Jonathan if I'm not going anywhere, than neither are you" said Paige. "Because you told me to cancel my flight for a reason." "I wanted as much time as possible to discuss the problem at hand" said Dean. "Then spend the night with me" said Paige. "It doesn't have to be sex. I'm too nauseous for that shit anyway and you're right. I shouldn't be trying to sleep with you anymore and I mean look at where we're at now."

"I'm not staying here" said Dean. "Besides Colby's already suspicious, but you on the other hand are. You're going to miss your flight and I doubt that it's going to depart giving that it's snowing out." "Fuck you Jon" Paige muttered as she got up from the window. "Where are you going now?" asked Dean. "To my lovely bedroom that you've so generously paid for me" said Paige. "Besides, I wouldn't want to let this $1500 room to go to waste, don't I?" She removed his coat and tossed it onto the table. Dean watched Paige and began to wonder how could the sweet girl that he once loved turned so coldhearted and bitter? Sure he cheated on her but he had since apologized and yes she didn't have to accept it but she did however had to move on. After all it's been nearly 4 years. How long could she possible stay angry at those around her?

He followed her into the bedroom and saw that she was laying slightly curled up and under the covers. He walked towards her to see that she had fallen fast asleep. " _God pregnancy must be really making her exhausted_ " he thought. So he decided to write her a note, stating that he had to leave to get back to Seth and not to worry about her front door as it automatically locked on its own and that he has left her $800 to get herself a new plane ticket as well as a cab ride up there along with breakfast money.

* * *

That night as he slept by Seth, he slowly opened the red envelope that had been left behind for him. In it contained as promise, a single ultrasound photo of his and Paige's unborn child. He looked at it in awe. " _Wow_ " he thought. " _She really wasn't lying_." He crumpled up the envelope and tossed it into a nearby trashcan and proceeded to tuck the tiny black and white photo into the drawer of his dresser. Although he was happy at seeing the photo, he was still very much filled with mixed emotions.

 **A/N: Thank you for all of your reviews and please keep them coming. They are really appreciated :-)**


	5. Secrets don't always last forever

**CHAPTER 5: Secrets don't always last forever**

Over the next few weeks, Dean and Paige continued to keep their secret from Seth as he was still buying time in trying to figure out how he should tell him. In all honesty, he didn't want to. It was now February 11th and the two were now back in Tampa to celebrate Johnnie's 5th birthday. "I can't believe that my little guy's already 5" Nikki said as she leaned down to hug her son. "Yeah it goes by fast" said Kathy. "Colby, Jon? Follow me into the living room. That's where the gifts are." "Thanks Ms. Colace" said Seth. "Hey isn't it true that you have a gift room?" asked Dean. "I read that somewhere in an article before."

"A gift room? Ah yes I do" said Nikki. "It's upstairs and it's filled to the brim already. My fans do love me after all haha." "Haha" Dean said as he playfully stuck his tongue out. "Thank God he isn't having that toothpick shit in his mouth again" Roman said as he, AJ and their 3 children arrived. "Hey guys! It's so nice of you to come" Nikki said as she hugged them. "And yes Joe, I did grow up" Dean said. "Sure you did" AJ said questionably as they entered.

Dean sighed as he followed Seth and Kathy into the living room. "Oh he's most definitely spoiled" she said as she sat the presents down onto the floor. "I'm sure all of Nicole's children are spoiled" Seth smiled. "Of course" said Kathy. As Seth continued his conversation with Kathy, Dean stepped away to go chat with AJ and Roman. "I still can't believe that you two were the ones to have delivered him" he said. "Well she showed up on our doorstep unannounced" said AJ. "We kind of had no choice to you know?"

"Those 5 years seem forever ago" said Roman. "I know" said AJ. "Anyways I see that uh Colby's taking the news of your impending fatherhood with Saraya." "You make it sound like we're playing house or something" said Dean. "Besides you didn't tell him yet" said AJ. "You didn't tell him yet and it's been like 6 weeks already since you found out and you still haven't told him." "April…" Roman trailed off. "What?" AJ asked. "I'm just telling him the truth." Khloie, who was now nearly 15 months old attempted to squirm out of her mother's arms, prompting AJ to gently sit her down on the carpet. The trio watched as she began crawling towards her the other children who were sitting down verbalizing away.

"She's so cute" AJ smiled. "She's still crawling?" asked Dean. "Both" said AJ. "She mostly walks but look see she's trying to stand up on her own." Dean looked over as Roman helped his daughter onto her feet and once he did, she started crying. "I think she needs a changing" he said. "I can smell it a mile away." "Bathroom's upstairs!" Nikki called out from a far. "Anyways back to you" said AJ. "Ugh what about me AJ?" Dean sighed. "You need to fucking tell him before I do" said AJ. "You know AJ. Nick didn't even hound you this much when he was-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Dean found himself picking himself up off of the floor as a result of AJ shoving him. " _God that girl has an arm on her_ " he thought. "How dare you!" she shouted. "You and I are done!" John, Nikki and Seth rushed over as the other partygoers watched. "What happened? What's going on?" Nikki asked. "I…I can't do this anymore" Dean said as he turned to leave the party. "AJ, are you alright?" asked John. "What did he say to you?" AJ turned to look at Seth. "Nothing important" she lied. "I just overreacted. Can you watch my children for me? I'm going to go look for my husband now." "Sure" said John as the trio watched her leave.

"Is she ok?" asked Nikki. "I don't know but I'll go find out" said Seth as he went outside to find Dean but to his dismay, he saw that he had had left, taking their car with them. "Shit!" he hissed. "Where did he go now?"

Meanwhile Paige was back home relaxing on her bed while listening to music when all of a sudden she received a text from Dean, prompting her to go outside. "Hey, what is it?" she asked as she held the door open for him. "A lot" Dean said as he stepped inside. Paige closed the door behind her. "Don't you ever try calling?" "That's kind of funny seeing that you just barged right in my home last month without notice" said Dean. "What is it that you want?" asked Paige. "Isn't today Cena and plastic's little boy birthday?"

"If she's plastic then you're venom" said Dean. "And yes it is but I had to leave." "Why?" asked Paige. "Because I struck a nerve with AJ and ended up pissing her off" said Dean. "And please don't ask me how." "Look I think that you should just go" said Paige. "Besides I was relaxing anyway. I've been packing up all day." "How come?" asked Dean. "Where are you going?" "Back to England" said Paige. "Just for a little while. My family wants to see me again." "You're not…?" said Dean.

"No Dean of course not" said Paige. "Besides I'm too far along for that." Dean visibly breathed a sigh of relief. "Jon…I ask you again, why are you here?" said Paige. "Because I honestly don't know how much longer I can keep this from him" said Dean. "I can't even have sex with him…it hurts to look at him and I'm the one who hurt him. Isn't that twisted?" "I'm not answering that one" said Paige. Dean looked down and noticed that she was beginning to show. "Whoa….is that?"

"The baby? Yes Jon it is" said Paige. "But I'm refusing to buy maternity clothes. I'll just wear baggy shit." "But don't you wanna look nice?" asked Dean. "What for?" said Paige. "After all I have no one in my life anymore like that." "You will one day" said Dean. "Maybe" said Paige. "So are they moving yet?" asked Dean. "Nope" said Paige. "The doctor said because it's my first one and since my abs were so tight I'm not going to be able to feel them until my 17th week…which is in like another 2 weeks."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" asked Dean. "I don't know yet" said Paige. "And to be quite honest with you, I'm not even sure that I wanna ever know." Dean became quiet. "Look Jonathan, I hate to be the one that tells you this but I think that you might wanna just come out and tell him already" said Paige. "I mean as you can already notice, our little problem isn't going away at all." "I don't even know how to" said Dean. "Jon, you're 34-years-old" said Paige. "You're going to have to face up to this at some point soon."

Dean remained silent. "I mean you're always telling me that I need to start acting my age? Why can't you? Why can't you-?" Paige paused as she suddenly covered her mouth and ran towards the back. "Saraya!?" Dean called out. "Saraya-Jade!?" He got up and followed her to the bathroom where he found her hovering above the toilet bowl. As he watched her puke her guts out, he thought about what she had just told him. He sighed as he heard the sounds of flushing.

"Do you see?" she said. "Do you see how this isn't going to go away and magically disappaear? That means that you've gotta tell him Jon. You've gotta tell him…or I will." "But Saraya I-" "Can't?" asked Paige. "You "can't" tell Colby that you and I had had sex and as a result that I got pregnant from it? You "can't" tell Colby that you cheated on him but yet you want to marry him and have the baby? **Our** baby? I don't know about you Jon but that's not the way that I'd want to start out a marriage…unless you really don't want to be with him anymore" said Paige.

"That's not true" said Dean. "Really?" asked Paige. "I mean you practically said it yourself that you can't stand the thought of touching him anymore even though when you were with me…you and I still had sex with each other, fully aware of what we've done to each other. Sure we didn't inform ourselves of what we really know but that didn't mean that we still didn't know." "What do you want from me Saraya?" Dean asked. "I already told you Jon. I just want you to be there for this baby and yes I'm still hurting from you! I don't think I'll ever fully get over you!" said Paige as she rose her voice.

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean. "What are you saying?" "That I still fucking love you!" Paige tearfully shouted. "I still love you" her voice broke. "But I just want my life back and regardless how I feel about you….we are poison to each other…even though…even though…the flames to our love still burn." "No" said Dean. "They're not. The fire has long died out and now all that is left is the smoke of their damage that we've left behind."

"What happened Jon?" Paige tearfully asks. "What ever happened to us?" We used to be…so in love…so happy." "Life changed" said Dean. Paige nods as she walks over towards her window. She took a look out and noticed that it was beginning to pour down rain and it was at this moment, she started breaking down. "I'm sorry for all of the pain that I have caused." "I'm sorry" Dean whispered. "But I truly love Colby now and as crazy as it fucking sounds….I am."

" **NO JON! IT ISN'T TRUE!** " Paige sobbed. "It isn't true!" Dean walks over to her and wraps his arms around her until she started to calm down. "Why haven't you ended the pregnancy like you really wanted?" he asked. "Because" said Paige. "It's the only piece of you that I have left." Dean took a deep breath. "You have no idea what it's like to be hated by everyone" Paige continued. "This baby is the only thing that I have in this country that loves me." Dean remained quiet as he finally made the decision of telling Seth everything he needed.

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the long updates. I've been busy working on other projects. Please review as I would like to know how this story is doing. Thank you.**


	6. When worlds collide

**CHAPTER 6: When worlds collide**

That evening, Dean returned back to Nikki and John's house where he could see could see Seth sitting outside on the steps still waiting for him. " _Shit!_ " he thought. _"I hope that he doesn't know anything._ " As soon as he turned off the car, he hopped out and approached him. "Colby! I'm so sorry!" he called out. "I just took the car and I needed to get some fresh air. I needed to be away, alone for a little while that's all."

"Fresh air!? **FRESH AIR!? FOR WHAT!?** " shouted Seth. "For 3 hours!? By the way. You've missed the birthday boy blow out both his candles **AND** opening our gifts." "Look I know that you're angry but I can explain" said Dean. "So go ahead and explain?" Seth asked. He was seething and this had done nothing to help quell Dean's worries. "Ok but let's go inside" said Dean. "It's pouring out here." "You know what!? I don't even care anymore!" said Seth. "You've been acting weird for weeks now and you won't tell me why!"

Dean sighed. "I wish I could." "You wish you could-? **WISH YOU COULD!? JON DID YOU FORGET THAT WE'RE GETTING MARRIED IN 4 FUCKING MONTHS!?** " shouted Seth. " **WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU WISH YOU COULD!?** " "Colby…" Dean trailed off. "Is it someone else!?" Seth demanded. "Are you seeing someone else!?" "No…no Colby that's not it" said Dean. "Then tell me what the hell it is!" Seth yelled. " **TELL ME! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!** " " **NOT OUT HERE! NOT HERE!** " Dean shouted. "Find then. Why don't I go ask AJ since she implied that there was something up with you" said Seth.

" **NO! I SAID NO!** " Dean shouted. "Then you better start explaining to me right now!" Seth heatedly said. "You're not going to like what I have to say" Dean said. "Just tell me Jon" Seth said. Dean became quiet. "Fine then. I'll go ask April" said Seth. "Saraya's having my baby" Dean blurted out. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" Seth seethed. "Saraya….she's…she's pregnant with my baby" Dean said. "Oh my God!" Seth said while horrified. "I think I'm going to be fucking sick."

"Colby I'm-"

"Don't you dare fucking touch me!" Seth shouted. "Just give me the keys." "Colby…" " **I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING GODDAMN KEYS!** " Seth shouted. Without another word, Dean dropped the keys into his fiancé's palm. "I'm-I'm sorry Colby" said Dean. "Go to hell Jonathan" Seth coldly said. "You just couldn't keep it in your fucking pants could you!? God Jonathan, you never learn! **YOU NEVER LEARN ANYTHING!** " "Colby I-" " **FUCK YOU!** " Seth said before storming off to their car. Dean watched as Seth peered out of the driveway, leaving him alone to stand in the freezing rain.

* * *

About a half hour later, Paige was just finishing up her shower when she received multiple rings to her doorbell. "Bloody hell Jonathan, you just can't seem to stop dragging your ass over here, can you?" she hissed as she quickly wrapped a pale yellow towel around herself and hurried towards the door and when she opened it, she was left in shock.

"Colby…what are you doing in here?" she asked. "You're soaking wet." Instead, Seth ignored her as he walked right past her and proceeded to pick up vase and began destroying various items around her home. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** " she yelled. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY HOUSE!?** " "The same thing that you do to others!" Seth shouted. "Destroy them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Paige. " **OH DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING LIE TO ME YOU GODDAMN WHORE!** " shouted Seth. "Is that baby you're carrying…is it Jon's!?" "He…told you that?" Paige asked sadly. "Yeah he sure did" said Seth. "He sure fucking did." Paige was left standing with her mouth agape as she was at a loss for words.

"I wish that you would just die" Seth said. "I wish that you would just die because all you ever do is cause pain in everyone else's lives. You've hurt AJ. You've hurt Joe. You've hurt Jon and now you've hurt me…I mean it's no wonder that you lost all of your fans and the whole entire roster fucking hates your crazy ass. You are absolutely fucking mental!" "You…you wish that I was dead?" Paige tearfully asked. "Yeah Saraya. I honestly do" said Seth. "I mean you're worse than a roach because even they die at some point but not you…you just keep coming back.

"How could you say something like that to me?" Paige asked. "Because I've learned to be as heartless as you" said Seth. Paige became quiet as the tears began running down her face. "Oh I don't know why you're crying now! It's not like you were doing that when you were screwing Jon!" Seth said. "You're so cold" said Paige. "No wonder he didn't really want to marry you." Seth's eyes filled with rage at her comment. "No wonder he cheated on you with me and AJ" he said. "You're unbelievable…you really have no soul."

Paige looked away. "You still love him don't you?" he asked. " **DON'T YOU!?** " "Y-yes" Paige stammered. "I thought so" said Seth as he walked up to her. He removed his ring and placed in her hands. "Well you can have him now. He's all yours but hey don't be sad. Don't…don't be sad. After all the two of you were _really_ made for one another and God bless that kid that you're having. They're really going to need it with parents like you" he said. He paused.

"I know that I would need it too if my mother was a vile whore while my father was nothing more than a fuck up." Paige tearfully shook her head to disagree. "And you can tell him that the next time that you see him and oh yeah…the $300,000 ring that he got me…you can take it and raise your child with it considering how it's mother isn't going to have a career anymore and oh yeah…you can also tell him that I want my ring back. I have it ensured for a million which was obviously just a waste of time" Seth continued.

"I'm sorry Colby" Paige said. "Really I am." "I know you are" Seth said angrily. "Aren't you always?" With that, he left Paige alone. She closed her eyes while closing her hand to hold onto his ring as she began to breakdown again.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update. Please review so that I can know how far the story is doing. Thank you :-)**


	7. Don't remember me, it's over

**CHAPTER 7: Don't remember me, it's over**

That night, Seth paced around the room of the hotel that he and Dean were staying out. He was still trying to comprehend the fact that Dean was expecting a child with the woman who had caused so much pain to those around them. He wouldn't be alone for long as Dean entered into his room.

"How the hell did you find me!?" Seth shouted. "Believe me it took a while but in the end I got my results" Dean said as he closed the door behind him. "You think that this is funny?" Seth asked. "You think that this-all of this is a fucking joke?" "I'm not laughing" Dean said quietly. "And no I am taking all this very seriously." "How the hell could you do this to me!?" Seth shouted. "How could you knock up that psycho!? What about our lives together!?"

"We can still have each other" said Dean. "HOW!?" shouted Seth. " **HOW THE FUCK CAN WE STILL HAVE EACH OTHER AFTER YOU DID THIS TO ME!?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!** " shouted Dean. "I love you and I made a mistake!" "A mistake?" Seth scoffed. "So you think knocking up your twisted ex is a mistake? So I supposed that the baby she's carrying is also a mistake now too isn't it?"

"Colby I-"

"No Jon…just…just save it ok?" said Seth. "Just save it and get out." "No I'm not leaving" said Dean. "I'm not going anywhere until we resolve this." "You think that this shit is resolvable?" Seth said. "You think that you can just swoop in here with some apology as to why you chose to bed yourself with that-that psychotic bitch again!?" Seth continued his pacing. "I mean…if you never even knocked her up…then…then I would never know."

"I didn't mean to" said Dean. "I just wanted closure." "Yeah well you got a lot more than just closer now don't you?" Seth said before pausing. "I don't want any part of its life" he continued. "I don't want anything to do with it. I will not know it and it will not know me."

"Colby…what are you saying?" asked Dean. "What I'm saying Jon is that…you and I are over" said Seth. "I cannot marry someone like you. Besides the baby doesn't need me in its life. It has your and its mother and I'm sure that you two would make a very interesting pair of parents." Seth turned around to pick up his luggage but as he did, he paused. "Actually…" he continued. "I think it would be in your best interest if you go and find Saraya. Something tells me that she'll be needing you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Dean. "I don't know. Why don't you go find her and see what I mean?" Seth said. "What did you do to her?" Dean asked. " **WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?"** "Nothing she didn't already deserve" Seth chuckled. "Oh and Jon…get out of my room." "Y-you can't be serious can you?" asked Dean. "Oh yes Jonathan I am very serious now get out of my room before I'll have to be forced to call the police" said Seth. "You…can't." "I can and I will now **GET THE HELL OUT!** " Dean shook his head in despair. "Please Colby…" Dean pleaded. "I-I didn't mean to…I didn't even want to…it was an accident." "No Jonathan, it wasn't an accident" said Seth. "One does not have sex with another person and allow for such…atrocity to transpire." "Colby…" Dean pleaded once more. "I truly, truly didn't mean this. I didn't mean for this to happen, for any of this to happen."

"You know Jonathan maybe when I return back to New York I'll go find some girl and have sex with her and then rub it in your face" Seth said calmly as he poured himself a glass of liquor. "And maybe…just maybe…I'll take you back." Dean watched as Seth slowly downed the glass as pain in his heart filled up. Of course he was upset and he had deeply regretted what he had done with Paige but there was nothing he could do about it now except hope that things would work out. He quietly left the suite and went back to Paige's house to check on her as Seth's cryptic warning had haunted him.

* * *

Sometime later, Dean had arrived back at Paige's house to alarmingly find that her door was left unlocked. " **SARAYA!?** " he called out. " **SARAYA-JADE ARE YOU THERE!?** " He received no answer but instead he found her lying in a fetal position on the other side of the room quietly sobbing. "Saraya!" Dean called out as he raced over to her side. "What happened!?" Paige continued ignoring Dean as kept sobbing.

"Saraya, please tell me what's going on!?" Dean demanded. "I-I'm such an idiot" Paige sobbed. "I ruined your marriage." "We're…not…" Dean said before pausing as he realized that she was clutching the engagement ring that he had given Seth only months earlier.

"Shit!" Dean hissed to himself. "I really fucked up now." "Jon I'm so sorry" Paige sobbed. "Its ok" said Dean. "You've gotta calm down now…the baby…" "I don't want them anymore" said Paige. "I don't want to have this baby anymore. I can't! It's causing too much pain!" "Look at me!" Dean said harshly as he turned Paige's face towards him. "Don't worry about anyone else now, ok? Including me. You just worry about yourself and the baby...our baby."

"How?" Paige said tearfully. "How am I supposed to get through this? Any of this!?" "Just take it one day at a time" said Dean as he slowly helped her up. "Do you wanna talk now or later?" "Later" Paige said. "Come on, let's get you to bed" Dean said as he led Paige to her room. As he tucked her into bed, his heart heavily ached from losing Seth. He couldn't believe that his relationship with him was actually over and it was all because he had made another poor decision yet again. He surely hoped that it could one day be repaired.

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update. As I've mentioned before I am busy working on other projects but I will be trying to update new chapters as often as possible. Please review as I need to know how the story is going so far :-) Also there's a poll question up on my bio: "Who should Dean chose to be with?"**

 **~Emerald loves Sapphire~**


	8. Now what?

**CHAPTER 8: Now what?**

The next morning, Dean and Paige sat at her dining table as they conversed. Last night had such an adverse effect over the two as it left them emotionally shaken. "We seriously need to do something about this" said Dean. "Didn't we kind of already thought about this?" asked Paige. "Well as your motto goes we'll need to "think again" said Dean. "Please Jon, I don't want any jokes" said Paige. "Trust me I wasn't trying to joke" said Dean. "But seriously we may have to rethink things." "Ok like what?" Paige asked.

"Saraya…do you really want to have this baby?" asked Dean. Paige nodded. "Ok and as I've mentioned I'm going to support you, both of you. I won't leave you." "Enough about me and the baby" said Paige. "I want to know about you and Colby. How are you guys going to get back together?" "We're not" said Dean. "At least I don't think we are." "Everyone's going to hate me even more now" said Paige. "Does the public know that you're even pregnant?" asked Dean. "No" said Paige. "Not even the company." "They just think that I'm on vacation."

Dean let out a sigh. "Ok so seeing that I have no family-well at least anyone decent left, I guess it'll be best if we alert your parents." "They're all the way in England" said Paige. "They're on vacation until April." "Ok then well let's go" said Dean. "Jon you have a ton of shows to do for the company remember? You can't just up and stop working for them just because of me" said Paige. "It doesn't matter" said Dean. "They, your folks, need to know." "Or I can just phone them up and tell them that I need them to come back to the States for a while" said Paige.

"Ok" said Dean. "Whatever seems reasonable." "Alright well I'll call them" said Paige. "Tomorrow." Dean became quiet as he started to think about Seth again and wondered how much pain he was in. "Thanks for stopping by to check on me" Paige said hoarsely. "You're welcome" said Dean. "So when's your next appointment again?" "March 10th" said Paige. Dean nodded as he stood up to clear the table. "Where are you going?" asked Paige.

"Well seeing as I can't go back to New York at the moment, I'm going to go stop by and visit Joe and April" said Dean. "Why?" asked Paige. "Because I'm going to need to stay somewhere that isn't controversial" said Dean. Paige nodded. "If you need anything-well almost anything, don't hesitate to call me" said Dean. "Why are you being so nice to me?" asked Paige. "Why are you being so calm after everything I've done and after everything that's happened?"

"Because I'm going to need to be if I'm going to be able to think straight through this whole ordeal" said Dean. "The quicker I accept my reality, the quicker I can find a way through it all." Paige nodded again. "You should get some rest" said Dean as he made his way to the front door. "It's good for the baby." Paige watched as Dean left once again, not knowing when he would return.

* * *

Meanwhile Seth had arrived back at Nikki and John's house as he needed someone, anyone to talk to him about his situation. As soon as he rang the doorbell, Nikki answered. "Good morning Colby, are you alright?" she asked. "No not really remember?" asked Seth. "Might I come in? It's a bit chilly out here on these front steps." "Of course" said Nikki as she let Seth inside. "John's just down in his gym and the boys are in the living room while the baby's upstairs sleeping."

"I just really hate my fucking life Stephanie" Seth said as he took a seat down on the couch. "What exactly happened last night?" Nikki asked as she took a seat down next to Seth. "I heard something about you and your fiancé having some type of argument and that you left him in front of my house in the rain."

"A whole lot of shit Stephanie" said Seth. "Shit like what…?" asked Nikki. "Shit like that asshole cheated on me again!" shouted Seth. Nikki took a quick look around to make sure that the boys weren't in earshot of their conversation. "Oh my God" Nikki said. "With who?" "With Saraya-Jade" Seth said bitterly. "And that isn't even the worst of it. She's pregnant and it's his baby."

Nikki gasped in shock as she couldn't believe her ears. "But didn't she say she was lying about her pregnancy 2 years ago at my wedding?" she asked. "I don't understand…I thought that those two weren't together anymore." "Well according to Jon he said that he went over there back in October to get some closure but apparently he ended up with a lot more than that." Suddenly Nikki began to remember back to the time where she and Dean had the conversation about him and Paige and the possibility of closure and as she did, her heart sank but of course she decided that it was best for him not to tell Seth this.

"I am so sorry Colby" she said. "I truly am." "Well it wasn't your fault" said Seth. "And besides I'm done with him. I gave Paige the ring that he gave me and I told Jon that I don't want anything to do with that baby." "Surely you don't mean that" said Nikki. "I mean yes she's a total nut job but it isn't the baby's fault and you shouldn't blame them." "It doesn't matter to me" said Seth. "And I don't care. I don't care anymore."

"I think that the two of you can fix this" said Nikki. "We've all gone through enough in these past 8 years and we've all gotten so much stronger because of it. We've grown from it and surely something can be saved here." "I don't think so" said Seth. "That-this was the last straw. I mean how do you go over to someone's house to get closure and you end up knocking them up? I mean what kind of sick twisted ridiculous shit is that?"

"I…don't…know…" Nikki said slowly. "I don't know either Stephanie" said Seth. "I know that you still love him just like he still loves you" said Nikki. "So why did he have to cheat on me and especially with that deranged bitch?" asked Seth. "I mean damn it seems like we all cheated." "Well yeah we…we did" said Nikki. "But we were young and stupid and now that we're all older we can understand things a whole lot better but the overall point that I'm trying to make here Colby is that if you want to, maybe you should give it another try, that's if you want to. There's no pressure."

"We were supposed to get married in June, Stephanie" said Seth. "And now I'm not quite sure anymore." "Give it some time" said Nikki as she placed her hand on his knee. "It'll be alright Colby. I promise." Seth nodded as he watched Nikki get up from the couch to check on the children and as he did, he began to wonder about Dean again but as soon as he did, the rage that he was fighting so hard to suppress came back. In reality he wasn't quite sure if he could ever forgive Dean again.

 **A/N: Thank you for voting and my poll and please keep that up as well as any reviews you wish to submit. Also follow my twitter page Biaxiabella (link in bio) for more infomation :-)**


	9. Family is everything

**CHAPTER 9: Family is everything**

Over the next several days, Dean and Seth continued living apart from one another. In the meantime, Dean was staying with AJ and Roman as he felt uncomfortable staying with Paige but today was now February 19th and her family was in town. "Are you sure that you even wanna go man?" Roman asked. "It's not like he has any other choice" AJ said as she shrugged. "Besides he's going to have to deal with her parents eventually." "Gee thanks AJ" Dean said as he rolled his eyes. "What I was only telling you the truth" said AJ as she walked away.

"I see that she's still very much upset with me" said Dean. "Well you did knock up the girl who attempted to destroy her" said Roman. "Don't forget that she did that to me too" said Dean. "Yes Jon I remember but still you knocked her up." "Well in case you haven't noticed around here but she isn't the only person who hates me" said Dean. "Colby does too." "I'm sorry Jonathan" said Roman. "I guess I better get going" said Dean. "My flight's leaving in 2 hours." Roman nodded as he let Dean out of his house and as he did, he couldn't help but feeling sympathetic towards him.

* * *

A few hours later, Paige stood in the dining room of her house when her doorbell rang. She instantly trotted to the door and as she answered it, she was relieved to see that it was Dean and not her family. "Thank God you are here" she said as she pulled him inside by the arm. "They're going to be here any minute. There's a pie in the oven and dinner's already ready and it's sitting on the stove. How was your flight?"

"Peaceful…" said Dean as he made his way over to the dining room to take a seat. "How's things…between you…and Colby?" she cautiously asked. "Oh I dunno, bad?" Dean said sarcastically. "I mean seriously Saraya what the fuck kind of question was that?" Paige sighed. "I'm sorry" she said lowly. "I was only asking." Dean watched as she made her way into the kitchen and as she did, he could notice the beginning of her baby bump forming through her sparkling silver helix dress. He sighed as he got up from the table and followed behind her. He stopped at the entrance way and watched as she removed the cherry pie from the oven and place it on top of the countertop.

"You know you shouldn't be wearing something that short and tight on you" he suggested. "You sound like my mother when I spoke to her on the phone last night" Paige said as she hung up the oven mitts. "But it was the only nice thing I had in my closet that you know…seemed alive?" "How is the baby doing in there by the way?" asked Dean. "How should I know?" asked Paige. "I mean sure they said that it's ok in there but I won't know anything else until next month."

"Well I'm coming with you the next time" said Dean. "When is it?" "March 10th" said Paige. "March 10th at 9am. I thought I already told you this." "I'm sorry it's just that I-"

"Have a lot of things on your mind? Yeah I get it" said Paige as she turned to her side and faced him. Dean's eyes trailed down to her stomach and again he took notice of the change in her stomach. "Don't you think…that…that your folks are going to notice that you're…you're um…?" "Jonathan, why do you think I have them coming over here for?" said Paige. Suddenly the sound of the doorbell ringing had come about. "Are you ready?" she asked. "It's show time." She made her way to the door and when she answered it, her parents and older brother stepped inside.

"Oh Saraya it's been so long" said Mrs. Bevis. "You guys, where's Zak at?" asked Paige. "He's tied up in Glasgow for a show love" said Mr. Bevis. "Hey, what no love for your other brother?" Roy asked. Paige chuckled as they hugged and as they did, a curious expression came about Roy's face. "Saraya love are you…?" "Anyways let's sit down and enjoy some amazing dinner" said Paige as she took a seat at the table. Luckily, Dean was courteous enough to already place their meal at the table in advance.

"Saraya dear, who is this?" asked Mrs. Bevis. "Yeah who is this poor chump?" Mr. Bevis asked as he began serving himself. "Dad he's…" Paige said before Dean cut her off. It was the first time he had ever met her parents since they lived so far away in England. "I'm Jonathan Good" said Dean as he extended his hand for Paige's father to shake. "Nice meeting you Mr. Bevis." "Ian if you'd like" said Mr. Bevis as he shook his hand.

"So my dearest how has everything been going for you in America? I know we haven't skyped in a while but you know how the wrestling business goes" said Mrs. Bevis. "I've been doing just great mom" said Paige as she began serving herself a slice of ham. "I've made dad's favorites." Roy cocked his eyebrow at this statement. "You…the last time you did something like this was when you were in trouble at 16" he said. "Trouble, what trouble?" asked Paige.

"Son, quit picking at your sister" said Mr. Bevis. "You're nearing 40 and you're still teasing her like you did when you were a teenager." Dean quietly took his seat next to Paige to keep her company. "I love this gravy that you used darling" said Mrs. Bevis. "It keeps things from being dry." "Thank you mother" said Paige. "So again honey, keep telling us about the WWE. Surely we've been missing out" said Mr. Bevis. As Paige began to speak, she was suddenly interrupted by a surprised gasp, worrying those at the table.

"What is it dear?" Mrs. Bevis asked. Dean kept his eyes on Paige and noticed that she had a soft smile on her face as her hand gently rested over her stomach. "I just felt my baby's kicks" she said in astonishment. "I just felt my baby's kicks." "Oh my God" Mrs. Bevis said as she suddenly fainted onto the floor. " **MOTHER!** " Roy shouted to the top of his lungs. "Mrs. Bevis!?" Dean panicked as the others raced over to her side.

* * *

A few moments later, Paige's mother came to it and as she did, she was slowly helped up. "Mother…are you alright?" Paige asked with concerned. "W-what do you mean you felt your baby's kicks?" Mrs. Bevis asked. "It's because I'm pregnant mom" Paige said quietly. " **WITH WHO!?** " Mr. Bevis demanded. "With Jonathan" Paige admitted.

"Good Lord…." Roy trailed off. "How could you let this happen to you?" asked Mr. Bevis. "You had your whole life ahead of you. You're only 27 and at the prime of your career." Dad I've been doing this for 15 years" said Paige. "Don't you think it's time that I retire?" "You're not even married yet" said Mr. Bevis as he looked up at Dean. "How could you do this to her?" he asked. "Sir I"-

" **SAVE IT!** " shouted Mr. Bevis. "Dad it wasn't his fault" said Paige. "Besides I'm an adult who can make her own decisions." "I spent $2,000 on plane tickets to hear that my daughter has thrown away her promising career before her time" said Mr. Bevis. Paige sighed as she shook her head. "When are you even due?" asked Mrs. Bevis. "August 6th" said Paige. "6 months?" asked Roy. "And you've waited all this time to tell us?" "Well I wasn't sure if I was…" Paige trailed off.

Mrs. Bevis walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's ok" she said softly. "You should have told us" said Mr. Bevis. "I know dad" Paige said as her and mother's embrace ended. "So what's going to happen next?" asked Roy. "You and Zak are going to be uncles" said Paige. "And our parents are going to be grandparents." Roy nodded as he took a seat. "Well this was certainly more than enough news that I've could have expected in a lifetime."

"I'm sorry about that" said Paige. "Don't be" said Roy. "There's no need to." "So are you guys going to be…?" asked Mr. Bevis. "No" said Paige. "We're not together anymore." "So than how did you guys-?"

"Roy we're not together anymore, ok?" Paige said. "And it's as simple as that." " _Not really…_ " Dean thought. "Ok. So there's a baby coming soon and we all need to adjust ourselves and start getting ready for it" said Mrs. Bevis. "But we shall start in the morning. I think we've received enough interesting news for the day." Paige nodded as she walked her parents to their room, leaving her brother alone with Dean.

"What I don't understand is how you can get a girl pregnant and not be around her anymore" said Roy. "The last I heard, you were living in New York since last fall or am I wrong?" "Things happen" said Dean. "Yeah well sex doesn't and not with my sister it does" said Roy. Paige appeared to get Roy. "Getting along in here you two?" she asked. "Not really" said Roy as he walked away from Dean. "You're room is next to our parent's one ok?" said Paige. Roy nodded and wave from a distance, leaving her and Dean alone.

"I'm sorry if he was being such an ass to you" she said. "Trust me I've gotten much worse" said Dean. "So are you going to be heading back to Joe and AJ's?" asked Paige. "Well obviously I am not" said Dean. "I booked a flight out here today, remember?" "I know but I thought you were still planning on going back to their place" said Paige. "Saraya I'm not ok?" said Dean. "I mean I'm virtually homeless. I'm not really all that welcomed their anyway since AJ practically hates my guts but not more than Colby." "So where are you gonna stay?" asked Paige. "Well here I guess" said Dean. "But eventually I'm going to have to go back to New York." Paige nodded. "You know where my room is."

"I meant that I'm sleeping on the couch" said Dean. "Jon, you can't stay on the couch" said Paige. "I won't let you." "I don't care" said Dean. "Jon…I'm not going to try and get you to have sex with me if that's what you're worried about" said Paige. "There's no need to." She turned and left and made her way to her bedroom, leaving Dean behind standing in the dining room.

 **A/N: Thank you again for participating in the polls. So far it's tied and maybe that'll change. Also I'm noticing that I'm not getting that much reviews so I guess that means that the story is going along ok so far. Remember you can always share your thoughts on here or on my twitter page (link in my bio).**


	10. New insight

**CHAPTER 10: New insight**

Over the next few weeks, Dean continued staying at Paige's house as his relationships between his former shield brothers and AJ continued deteriorating. It was now March 10th when Dean sat downstairs at the table eating his breakfast when Paige entered. "Good morning" he said. "Aren't you running late? It's already after 7:30 and you're appointment is at 9." "Well I'm sorry I had morning sickness" Paige said as she entered the kitchen to fix herself a plate of bacon, hash browns and a banana. "Weird combination you have there" Dean said as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Well I hate those shit smelling eggs you're shoving in your face right now" Paige bitterly said she took a seat. "There's no need to be harsh" said Dean. Paige ignored his words as she continued her meal. Dean was starting to slowly get used to her various moods as her pregnancy continued progressing. Glancing at the time on his phone, he again urged for Paige to finish up her plate, causing her to in return give him an icy glare.

"S-sorry" stammered as he excused himself from the table to sit the dishes in the sink. After another long and torturous 20 minutes, Paige emerged from the living room and into to the kitchen where she again took her time to rinse off her ditches until she heard the sound of Dean impatiently clearing his throat.

"If we don't leave now, we're going to be late" he said. "Please, let's go. I want to see the baby today and-"

"Is that the only reason why you're choosing to stay with me?" Paige asked. "Because of the baby?" Dean let out an annoyed sighed as he walked away. "Where are you going?" she called out. "To get your car keys so I can drive you to your doctor's appointment" said Dean. Paige rolled her eyes as she grabbed her jacket and followed Dean outside. "I can lock my own house" she said. "Believe me I don't need any of your help." "You know, just because you're pregnant, does not mean that you have to be such a bitch to me" said Dean. "I've been trying to help you all month and ever since your family left, you've been treating me like I am nothing and I am tired of it. Now I have nowhere else to go and I would appreciate it, really appreciate it if you would just stop your attitudes towards me, ok?"

"I'll meet you in the car" Paige said sarcastically as she walked to her car. Dean sighed as he quickly locked the door and followed behind her.

* * *

The drive to the clinic was long and silent. Dean was becoming increasingly tired of Paige's mood swings as she was becoming agitated by the sight of him. As the two sat waiting for her doctor to get them, Dean finally broke their silence. "I don't understand why in the world do you hate me so much?" he asked. "I mean I may not be the best person out here, but still I am human and I am entitled to make mistakes."

"I think like everyone else Jonathan, I've grown tired of your little "mistakes" you ca them" said Paige. "What you want from me is something that I cannot give you" said Dean. "And I'm sorry about that. Now that's up to you to decide on whether or not you take that." Paige remained quiet until her doctor approached them. "Hello Saraya, how's everything going with you lately?" she asked. "I'm great Dr. Ibanez" said Paige. "Well alright then, let's take a look" said Dr. Ibanez as she led the two into the examining room.

"So who have you brought with you today?" she asked. "This is Jonathan. He's the father" said Paige. "Well it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Dr. Georgina Ibanez" said Dr. Ibanez. "Likewise" said Dean. Paige got up onto the table where her doctor approached her and began to probe her stomach. "You're gaining weight I see" she said. "That's really good." "Yes the nurse said that I've gained another 4lbs since I've last seen you" said Paige. "Excellent" said Dr. Ibanez. "I've also heard that you've began feeling their first kicks."

"Yes doctor I did" said Paige. "The last time they've kicked was earlier this morning before I got up." "That's good" said Dr. Ibanez. "Are you two ready to see what they look like?" Paige nodded as Dean watched the doctor apply gel onto her stomach which peaked his curiosity. The lights were dimmed as the image of their baby became visible on a screen to Dean for the very first time.

"Whoa are they supposed to look like that?" he asked. "Yes Jonathan they are" said Dr. Ibanez. "It's gotten so much bigger since the last time" said Paige. "Of course Saraya" said Dr. Ibanez as she pressed a button so that the two could hear their baby's strong heartbeat. "Would you two like to know the gender?" asked Dr. Ibanez. "No" Paige abruptly said before Dean could have a chance to answer. "Maybe next time. Besides I'm in no mood to go out shopping for any baby stuff." "Speaking of mood" said Dean. "Is it normal for her to be…snippy?" Paige's eyes immediately glared at Dean. "Yes Mr.-"

"Good" said Dean. "Good. It is normal for Saraya to experience a wide range of emotions throughout her pregnancy and after delivery" said Dr. Ibanez. "Oh and doctor…I'd like to know the gender of the baby now" said Dean. "If it's ok with Saraya, I could tell you in private" said Dr. Ibanez. "No it's not" said Paige. "I want it to be a surprise for the two of us." Dr. Ibanez briefly expressed confusion before continuing the ultrasound.

"We going to have a lot of stuff to talk about when we get home" said Paige. "We most certainly are" said dean.

* * *

An hour later, the two arrived back at Paige's house and no sooner after setting their feet inside of the door, the two began to argue. "How the hell could to do something like that at my doctor's appointment!?" Paige yelled. "Yelling is not good for the baby" said Dean. "Besides I really wanted to know what we were having. I mean it is part of me too you know?"

"Yes how on Earth could I ever forget that?" Paige said sarcastically as she took a seat on her couch. "Saraya I keep fucking you to let that shit go already" said Dean. "Do you know what it's like to not be able to wrestle anymore and for me to not tell my fans what's really been going on with me lately?" asked Paige. "No" said Dean. "But I know what it's like to be homeless…it's just too damn bad that I am again at the age of 34 after I promised my teenaged self that it would never happen again."

"You don't have to stay with me if you don't want to" said Paige. "Saraya, I told you that I'm not leaving you" said Dean. "But you're not happy being here" said Paige. "You'd much rather be with Colby and I get it. You still love him." Dean became quiet as he abruptly walked out of the room, leaving Paige confused. Sighing, she slowly got up from the couch while placing her hand over her growing stomach and made her way after him.

"Now you want to be in here?" she asked as she entered into her room. "I don't care about anything anymore" said Dean. "I'm doing a lot for you and I'm trying to make you happy while being here and supporting you and your pregnancy all while working my hectic work schedule." "What do you want?" asked Paige. "I want my life back" said Dean. "I want my fiancé back. I want my friends back. I want everybody to stop hating me." "What do you think I want?" asked Paige. Dean shook his head as he removed his jacket and lied down on the bed. "I'm going to take a nap" he said.

"No. Not until we talk about this" said Paige. "There's nothing left to talk about" said Dean. "Let's face it Jon" said Paige. "There's nobody else left out there that would want to be with either one of us so we might as well-"

"What? Be together?" Dean asked. "Yes Jonathan. Be together. Again" Paige said. "It's not that simple" said Dean. "You're asking for the impossible." "Yeah and I-" Paige said before getting interrupted by the sound of her iPhone ringing. "Hello?" she answered. "Oh yes Paul. I'm alright….wait you're what? But…but you guys can't do that. How did you guys even find that out? What do you mean that-yes I know that I haven't been answering your phone calls for the past few weeks but still I-. Yes Paul I…I understand and I will. Have a nice day too." Paige held onto her phone tightly as a shocked expression dawned upon her face.

"What is it Saraya?" asked Dean as he sat up. "What happened?" "I've been released from the company" Paige said. "Fired? How!?" asked Dean. "Because someone told them that the reason why I haven't been in the ring since December was because I am pregnant" said Paige. "But how in the fuck could they find that shit out?" asked Dean. "That secret's been airtight since well…since forever."

"Colby had to been the one to have told them this" said Paige. "He's the only one with the motive to do so." Dean couldn't believe what he was being told. "I'm…sorry Saraya" he said sincerely. "No don't be" said Paige. "It wasn't your fault. It was mine. It was all mine." "I'm going back to New York" said Dean. "I have to. I must confront him about all of this-"

But before Dean could finish, he too was interrupted by the sound of shattering class. "What on Earth was that!?" Dean shouted as he raced past Paige and towards the living room. Paige followed as he peaked through the blinds to discover a mirage of press camps setting outside on the front lawn. "Is…is that a rock?" Paige said as she reached down to pick it up. "Oh my God…someone threw a fucking rock through my window!?"

"Saraya…I'm afraid that things are about to get far worse than somebody tossing a rock through your window" Dean said. "What…do you mean?" Paige asked concernedly. Dean calmly closed the blinds and took a step back and turned to face her. "Jonathan…your silence is scaring me" Paige said. "Please tell me what's going on." "Now Saraya I don't want to alarm you or anything but…there's a whole score of press people setting their camps outside on your front lawn and across the street" said Dean.

"What?! Why!?" asked Paige. "I have not a clue" said Dean as the doorbell rang. "I'll answer it" said Paige. "Saraya I don't think that's such a good idea" said Dean as he quickly ran after her but he was too late as she had already answered the door and was greeted by the rapid flash of cameras and several reporters attempting to jam their way inside. "Ms. Bevis!" one called out. "Paige! Paige! Is it true that you slept with WWE Superstar Dean Ambrose and is pregnant with his love child!?" another one asked. "What?" Paige asked. "Dean! Is it true that you and the current WWE World Heavyweight Champion Seth Rollins are involved!?" a third reporter asked. "Get outta here!" Dean angrily said as he slammed the door in the faces, locking it. "Jonathan, where are you going!?" Paige called out.

"I'm calling the cops. What this people are doing is illegal! They shouldn't be on your property like this" Dean said as he made his way into the bedroom and proceeded to call for help over. "This is insane" Paige said as she took a seat down on her couch. "I can't believe that this is happening." She sat like that until she heard the sound of another rock crashing through her window, prompting her to scream as she ran into the back room and into Dean's arms. "Oh my God Jonathan! Will they just hurry up and come get these people!?" she while terrified. "Soon Saraya I promise" said Dean. "I promise."

* * *

That night, Dean sat next to Paige as she slept and as he did, he was filled with rage towards Seth for putting her through this. Sure he was the one to have cheated on him but because Paige was pregnant with their child and he knew that the stress was effecting them, he was angered. He got up to use her laptop. Luckily for him her password of "Dean1985" was still the same and he had instantly booked himself a one-way ticket to New York. After shutting off the laptop, he quickly got himself ready for his flight and left Paige but as he did, he realized that it wasn't safe for him to leave her all alone. Sighing, he dropped his duffle bag at the front of the door and made his way back into the room and began to gently shake her awake.

"Saraya" he said softly. "Saraya." "Mm what?" Paige said tiredly. "Come on Saraya. We've gotta go" said Dean. "Where are we supposed to go it's after midnight" said Paige. "New York" said Dean. "Specifically Battery Park City." "Why?" Paige asked. "I need to see Colby" said Dean. "It's important." "And you're dragging me with you?" asked Paige. "I have to for your safety" said Dean. "Now let's go. Get your stuff and let's get outta here."

Paige said up and gave Dean a confused look. "Jon I'm 4 and a half months pregnant and I need my rest" she said. "I cannot just up and go with you on a 3 hour flight to New York City at this time of night." "Well the flight's leaving for me at 2:45am but if we hurry I can add you along with me so let's go" said Dean. "Jonathan…you were never this pushy when we were dating" said Paige as she slowly got up from her bed.

"I can't believe that I'm agreeing to do this with you." "Yeah well thank me later" said Dean. "Trust me I won't" said Paige as she quickly tied her hair into a messy bun. "I won't…."


	11. Back to New York

**CHAPTER 11: Back to New York**

Several hours had past and it was now a little after 9am when Dean and Paige had arrived at his and Seth's apartment. Both were equally filled with their worries. "Rest well?" he asked as he turned the latch. "Not really" Paige said. "Between being woken up out of my sleep in the middle of the night, the airplane trip and the baby's constant kicking yeah…I'd say I slept really well." "Well I'm sorry about that" Dean said as he opened the door. "Wow I'm surprised that he didn't already changed the locks."

"Are you even sure that we should be in here?" asked Paige. "I don't think that he'd appreciate us being here. I for one am really trying to avoid feeling his wrath again…for the sake of the baby." "I think he hates me more than he hates you" said Dean. "I don't believe you." "Believe me. I know him better than you." "So you're telling me that Colby hates you more than he does me?" "Yes I am Saraya" said Dean. "Whatever you say" said Paige as she took a seat on the couch. "Now what?" "Now we wait" said Dean as he sat next to her. "Do you even know where he is?" asked Paige. "I mean he could be anywhere in the world right now doing a show or two."

"I have his itinerary already programmed onto my phone" said Dean. "I did it earlier this year…before all hell broke loose and he should be coming through that door any minute." "I just don't have a good feeling about this" said Paige. "I really, really don't." Dean became quiet as he placed his hand over hers. "Try not to stress so much" he said. "Just let me do all of the talking." As soon as he finished his sentenced, Seth had entered into the apartment with his luggage in tow and after closing the door, his facial expression showed rage.

" **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE!?** " he shouted. "Look Colby I-" Dean said as he stood up. " **I DON'T WANT TO HERE IT GOOD!** " shouted Seth. " **YOU AND YOUR WHORE ARE NOT WELCOMED HERE!** " " **HEY!** " shouted Dean. " **DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!?** " "Oh really why not!?" Seth shouted. "You slept with her didn't you!? **DIDN'T YOU!?** "

"Colby, you have to calm down otherwise somebody around here's going to call the cops and we don't want that" said Dean. "Why'd you do it?" Paige tearfully asked. "Why did you do that to me!? How could you take everything away from me?" "Because you took everything from me" Seth said coldly. "That's why." "I'm sorry Colby" said Paige. "I really am." "Tell me something Saraya. Were you sorry about nearly destroying AJ and Joe's marriage? Were you sorry about making a fool of yourself at John and Nikki's wedding? Were you sorry when you fucked my fiancé!?" Seth said.

"I didn't plan on this to happen Colby" said Paige. "I just wanted him…so bad and yes I didn't care how I got him but…I never meant for this baby to be here." "It's too late" said Seth. "I…I'm sorry Colby" Paige repeated. "No. You're not sorry" said Seth. "Now get outta my house and go back to Florida or wherever the fuck you came from so that you can continue playing your sick and twisted game of house."

"We're not playing house Colby" said Dean. "Oh, you're not?" Seth laughed. "Alright Colby! I messed up! We messed up! **WE ALL MESSED UP BUT I AM SICK AND TIRED OF ALL OF THE BULLSHIT OK!? I LOVE YOU AND I MESSED UP AND I AM SORRY AND THERE'S NOTHING ELSE LEFT THAT I CAN DO ABOUT THIS OK!?** " "Leave" Seth seethed. "You know what Colby? Joe and I didn't react this way with you when you with causing Nikki to cheat on both John and Randy. **I HAVE NEVER JUDGED YOU THIS HARSHLY FOR YOUR MISTAKES! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOUR ASS IS SO DIFFERENT!?** " Seth's fist immediately connected with Dean's jaw, sending him sprawling over onto the ground.

"Jon!?" Paige worriedly called out as she went to his side. "Are you alright." "He will be if the two of you get out of my apartment before I call the police. **NOW!** " Seth said. Paige hurried Dean up and out of the apartment without another word and the two continued that until they had reached their hotel which was nearby.

"This is so going to end up in the papers" Paige said as she closed their door behind him. "Meet me in the room. "I'm going to get some ice from the freezer for your face." "Thanks" Dean said as he continued clenching his hand over his jaw. "That shit hurt more than what I've ever received in the ring before." "That was because he did it out of rage" Paige said from a distance. Dean made his way into his room where he sat on the bed and waited for Paige's return.

"Here" she said as she handed him an icepack." "Thanks" he said. "Speaking of work, when are you planning on going back?" asked Paige. "Saturday the 14th" said Dean. "And it's in Sacramento." "This is really terrible" said Paige. "I have no friends as no one wants to talk to me. My house is constantly surrounded by the press and everyone hates us anymore." "Not everyone" said Dean. "We really have each other, don't we?" Paige asked. "I guess so" said Dean as he sat the icepack down onto the nightstand. "The worst part is that I don't even have a job anymore…I have nothing." "That's not true" said Dean. "You still have me remember...you're not going to be alone."

"Here" Paige said as she picked up the icepack. "You should still keep that on your eye. You'll need it." "No thank you" said Dean. "It's not what you want or don't want it's what you need" said Paige. "I'll ice it again in a few" said Dean. "I promise." Paige sighed as she made her way out of the bedroom. "Goodnight Jonathan" she said. "Goodnight Saraya-Jade" said Dean.

 **A/N: So far the poll has tied up again. Review if you wish to.**


	12. Worries

**CHAPTER 12: Worries**

Over the next week, Dean and Paige continued to keep their distance from Seth much to their dismay. They hoped that things would eventually get better but of course it did not. Day after the day, Paige continued to receive heat and hate mail from her "fans" and followers and from the wrestling community as well. She even had several major newspapers and magazine outlets constantly publishing articles about her that were completely fabricated. All of this stress wasn't good for her pregnancy at all which indeed deeply worried Dean.

"I'm back!" he called out as he stepped into their hotel room somewhere in Tampa. "Saraya I have the takeout you've asked for!" "I'm in here Jon" Paige said sadly as she sat at the barstool in the island in their kitchen. "What's wrong? What happened?" Dean asked as he sat next to her. "I'm just tired" Paige said. "I'm tired of all of the lies being printed about me. I'm tired of being without a job. I'm tired of not being able to live in my own house. I'm tired of not having all of my friends and my fans. I'm tired of Colby and the others hating me. I'm just…tired."

"It'll all get better eventually" said Dean. "Jonathan you keep saying that but it hasn't" said Paige. "Every day I become more and more pregnant and less and less of an actual human being and it's all because of those stupid tabloid articles!" "Here. Just eat your chow Mein" said Dean. "I don't want any chow Mein. I want my life back" said Paige as she shoved the grease stained brown paper bag away. "You're losing your hope and it's troubling me" said Dean. "So? I don't care anymore" said Paige. "Well you should because I don't want you passing along any stress to my kid" said Dean as he stood up and sat reversed in the chair.

"Now personally, I couldn't give a fuck about what they're saying about you or me or Colby for that matter. I keep my life going. I keep myself going. There ain't no such thing as turning back. Yes we make stupid mistakes but you know what? Those people…they're not living our lives. They're not experiencing our struggles. Do you think that you have it hard? Do you think that I have it easy? No. You don't and I don't. Try having to be a bisexual man in the world of where there is still judgement. There is judgement on those who society deems as unworthy. I am not unworthy. No one is. Everyone deserves to be treated the same way and that's sadly not the case. At least for right now but maybe one day that'll all change.

"Jon I-"

"Do you think that I don't ever hear the whispering behind my back or see the snickering right in front of my face?" Dean continued. "If you think not, then I hate to tell you this sweetheart but you're going to be in a world full of hurt if you don't wake up and realize that in this world you can't afford not to have a thick skin, let alone lose it." He slid the bag back in front of Paige. "Now eat it. It cost $11.95 and it'll be a shame for it to all go to waste and yeah I'll be having your free soda since you shouldn't even be eating out like this but because you had another one of your craving things I got it for because I still care about you."

"You still care about me?" Paige asked. "Where have you been?" asked Dean. "Of course I do." With that he stood up and left her to enjoy her lunch and as she did, she began to recall his words.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nikki and John's, the couple had just settled in after unpacking their groceries. "We really ought to get a personal shopper" said Nikki as she took a seat on her bed. "You want me to spend $35,000 a year on a personal shopper?" asked John. "Because with that money, it could be used to spend on the kid's college funds." "At least think about it baby" said Nikki as she pulled out her laptop. "It'll be a really good investment."

"Let's invest that in our children's futures. What are you doing anyway?" asked John. "Are you shopping for a little something special for me?" "Nope silly" said Nikki. "I'm looking up airline tickets." "Why?" asked John. "Because I'm booking a flight for tonight to New York" said Nikki. "I'm going to see Colby." John's eyebrows cocked as he glanced at their clock which read 2:37PM. "At this time?" he asked. "Yes John" said Nikki. "I'm very worried about him. I haven't heard from him in days and he was supposed to come by and pick up Kyle the other day, remember?"

"Maybe he's just out having fun or something" said John. "Or working. You remember how the company can get." "It isn't like him to be this way" said Nikki. "He loves his son and he would never miss out on spending time with him no matter what." With another few clicks, Nikki successfully booked her flight. "Ok I'm out of here" she said as she stood up. "You're going all the way to New York, just like that?" asked John. "Well yeah I'm go take another shower first and then just bring some overnight clothes and-"

"Overnight clothes? You're not actually staying over at his place are you?" asked John. "Ok. You are really not telling me that you're jealous, are you?" asked Nikki as she walked into their bathroom. John got up to follow. "No, it's just that…I'm not really sure if I'm comfortable with you spending the night with someone you used to have relations with."

"John that was years ago" Nikki said as she turned on the shower. "4 years ago at that. Those feelings died a long time ago. I promise you. I promise you that you're the only man that I love and you need to be able to trust that and besides, I'm going to have a relationship with Colby for the rest of Kyle's life. Now that's just the way things are." She walked up to him and gave him a kiss. "Now you're either gonna join me or get out of my way because my flight is leaving at 5:30." "It's all yours Nicole" John said as he left.

* * *

That night, Nikki had arrived in New York at Seth's house. Luckily she didn't have to be escorted up to his apartment as she had a key. She slowly turned the nob as she entered inside. "Colby?" she called out. "Colby, it's me Stephanie. I'm here for a visit." She sat her keys and purse down on a nearby table after locking the door behind her. As she made her way further into the house, she realized that it had reeked of alcohol which in return only heightened her sense of worry more.

"Colby!?" she called out again. She hurried her way into the bedroom to see that he was passed out across the bed with a half full bottle of tequila in his hand. "Oh my God Colby!" she screamed as she trenched her way through a score of emptied out liquor bottles. She flipped him over onto his back to see that he was steadily foaming at the mouth. "Damn it Colby!" she hissed as she immediately dialed 911. "Please stay with me Colby!" she cried out in agony. "Please don't go!" She began to attempt to shake him away. "Please Colby, don't go! You have a son! We have a son and he still needs you!" She shook him again.

"Oh my God Seth please say something! Anything!" "I love…you Stephanie…" Seth garbled as he passed back out. "Colby!" Nikki screamed. " **COLBY!** "

 **A/N: So far the poll results are untied. Thank you for your responses :-)**


	13. Hopelessness isn't an option

**CHAPTER 13: Hopelessness isn't an option**

Another 90 minutes had passed and Nikki was still impatiently sitting in the waiting room at the hospital where a doctor had approached her. "Hello" he said. "My name is Dr. Heather Henley and I believe that you're here regarding a patient by the name of Colby Lopez?" "Yes. I'm Stephanie Cena-Nikki or Nicole if you will" said Nikki. "Is he alright? Did…did he make it?" "Yes Mrs. Cena. He did" said Dr. Henley. "But you do must know that if you hadn't found him when you did he most certainly would have died."

"Well…what was wrong with him?" asked Nikki. "He had alcohol poisoning" said Dr. Henley. "Well it was like I told the police and paramedics when I got that that I had no idea how long he had been like that, let alone drinking" said Nikki. "Well I do" said Dr. Henley. "We have a rough estimate of about anywhere between 4 to 5 days. He is a very lucky man, but I do must warn you that his liver has sustained some minor damage so I don't think that he would be able to go back to wrestling for a while."

"Will he ever be able to again?" asked Nikki. "Yes, so as long as he slows down on the alcohol consumption he should be able to make a full recovery" said Dr. Henley. "May I see him?" asked Nikki. "Yes you may" said Dr. Henley. "But his visiting hours will not be long as he had just had his stomach pumped so he may be feeling a little groggy given all of the medication we've given him." "Thank you doctor" Nikki said. "He's in room 1209 and a nurse shall escort you to him" said Dr. Henley. Nikki nodded as she made her way up to see Seth.

When she arrived, he was as the doctor said was hooked up to various machines but he was indeed awake. She raced up to his side and took his hand into hers. "Colby, I am so glad that you're alright" she said. "You really worried the shit out of me. How the fuck could you do something that stupid and selfish!? You could have died!" "I'm-I'm sorry Stephanie" Seth said sleepily. "I…really am."

"I mean what are you trying to do, kill yourself!?" Nikki continued her scolding. "Stephanie, you don't understand" said Seth. "So help me to understand Colby!" Nikki demanded. "I just couldn't take it anymore" said Seth. "The man I was supposed to marry has cheated on me and now he's having a baby with the woman who has done so much harm in our lives."

"Do you know that I thought about taking my own life when I was pregnant with Johnnie?" asked Nikki. Seth became quiet. "Yeah. I did. But I didn't. I moved on with my life because I was able to accept the fact that I was going to become a mother whether I wanted to or not. Now I'm not saying that you don't have the right to be upset about what Jonathan's has done to you but taking your life is **NEVER** the answer to anything." She paused. "We have this beautiful and amazing 3-year-old son and what would I tell him if his father is gone? Colby you already missed so much of his young life, don't miss the rest of it."

Seth nodded. "By the way Colby I know that you still love Jon just as he still loves you. It's your choice to give him another chance or not but you know what? It's ok to be alone for now" said Nikki. "But don't you **EVER** try something like this again, got it!?" Seth remained quiet as he blinked. Nikki pulled up a chair and sat next to him as his bedside.

"You're going to get through this Colby" she said. "If I could, then so can you." "How did you feel when you found out about being pregnant with Kyle?" asked Seth. "Colby I already told you that I was scared to tell Randy the truth" said Nikki. "No I mean, besides that. I don't think that you ever really did tell me."

"It was like I said, I knew he was yours all along" said Nikki. "And I loved him from the very moment I first found out. Keeping it a secret from everyone for so long was so hard, that's why I asked for a vacation before it would all come out from the wellness test that the company does. I didn't want them knowing before anyone else did but yes I loved our little boy…even though I didn't know it was a boy at the time. Every day I would get up in the morning and watch how my body was slowly changing again and all I could think about was him and every night when I went to sleep all I could think about was him…us and the life that you and I were about to have."

Seth continued his silence as he listened. "And like I said…it wasn't easy to come out and tell you the truth. There almost isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about Randy and at times it becomes extremely hard to move on…especially since it's been almost a year since everything that happened…happened." "You're strong" said Seth. "And so are you" said Nikki. "I think you should go see a therapist like I did. It was really helpful for me to do so and it still is. It'll be of great use for you." Seth nodded again as he watched Nikki stand up.

"Where are you going?" he asked. "To make a phone call. I need to let John-my husband, know that you're alright before he hops on his private jet out here to see if I made it here ok" said Nikki. "Did you take it out here?" asked Seth. "No I like flying commercial nowadays" said Nikki. Seth began to think about what Nikki has told him and he had decided that it was indeed best for him to see someone.

* * *

The next morning, Seth received a visit from a counselor as Nikki had advised. "Hello Mr. Lopez. My name is Dr. Richard Alden and I'm here to speak to you today about a few things" he said. "Shouldn't it be on my chart?" asked Seth. "Yes but I always like to check I with my patients as well" said Dr. Alden as he took a seat across from Seth. "So tell me about yourself."

"Tell you something like what?" asked Seth. "Anything that you want to share with me" said Dr. Alden. "Look…the reason how I ended up here was because my fiancé was supposed to be mine and only mine but he decided to cheat on me with a woman that has caused me and our friends so much pain in the past" said Seth. "And now they're having a baby together." Dr. Alden nodded as he began writing down notes. It took about an hour for Seth to recall everything that has happened and as he finished, Dr. Alden finally resumed speaking.

"Mr. Lopez are you aware that you might be perhaps an alcoholic?" he asked. "An alcoholic?" said Seth. "Yes Mr. Lopez, an alcoholic" said Dr. Alden. "Because according to everything you've just told me, you've always turned to alcoholic as a way of using it to cope to any type of trauma you've experienced." "Yes but-but I…I didn't know that" said Seth. "It's alright" said Dr. Alden. "It's my job to make sure that you do." Seth nodded. "How long am I going to be here in this place?" he asked. "I have to get back on the road by Saturday the 21rst which is in 2 days."

"You'll be released tomorrow evening" said Dr. Alden. "Doctor?" Seth asked. "Yes Mr. Lopez?" asked Dr. Alden. "What if I could never find myself to be able to forgive Jonathan?" said Seth. "That is your choice" said Dr. Alden. Seth nodded once more as his session continued. He wasn't sure that if it was even possible for him to begin to imagine himself in a world in which he actually did end up forgiving Dean, but he knew that holding all of that hate and animosity on his part wasn't going to do him any favors. He had a decision to make and it wouldn't be easy.

 **A/N: I would like to thank everyone who's been following this story so far and please feel free to review anytime.**


	14. The phone call

**CHAPTER 14: The phone call**

Over the next several weeks, Dean and Paige continued living in a hotel until it was deemed safe enough for them to return to her home across town. It was now April 4th. She had missed it and from the moment she stepped back inside of it, she nearly collapsed to the ground in pure utter joy. "I missed this place so much" she cried as she expressed her happiness. "So, so much." "Here lemme help you off of the ground" Dean said as he assisted her.

"You stay here while I'll make a quick check around to make sure that no one else is straggling around here" said Dean. "But the lawyer and an officer just checked it out for themselves a half hour ago" said Paige. "Ima make sure" said Dean. "Besides a lot could happen within 30 minutes." "Alright if you insist" said Paige as she took a seat down on her couch. She began to rub her growing stomach as she was now going on 6 months pregnant. She thought of the child that was inside of her and wondered what they would look like and whose personality that they would end up having. A part of her became sad as she remembered that she wouldn't even have friends to share this experience with, she only had had Dean. After a few minutes, Dean returned. "Ok" he said. "It's all clear."

"Good" said Paige. "I could use a nice long hot relaxing bath." "Alright well I'm going to the grocery store since everything you've got around here has pretty much expired" said Dean. "Want anything special?" "Special like what?" asked Paige as she stood up and continued rubbing her stomach. "Something you like to eat as a treat or something" said Dean. "Is your stomach ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, they're just moving around in there a lot" said Paige. "Can I feel?" asked Dean. "Sure" Paige smiled as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Wow…that's so fucking amazing" Dean said. "Who'd knew that they could do this?" Paige chuckled. "Probably our doctor." "I can see that" said Dean. "Whatever you get, make sure that it's something healthy" said Paige. "But as a treat thing, I would like some chips and salsa and some fat free hummus." Dean nodded and as he left, the phone rang, causing Paige to huff in annoyance as she really wanted to just go ahead and take her bath.

"Hello?" she asked. "Who is this?" "It's Colby" said Seth. "Colby, why are you calling here? How did you even get my number?" asked Paige. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't matter" said Seth. "Is Jon there? I really need to speak to him." "No, he just stepped out" said Paige. "Ok do you happen to know if he has his cell on him" said Seth. "I don't have a lot of time before I have to go film Smackdown soon."

"He should" said Paige. "But may I ask why you're calling?" "I need to talk to him about something. It's rather important" said Seth. "What is it that you need to talk about?" asked Paige. "It's not something that I want to discuss with you over the phone" said Seth. "Well it's like I just said, he stepped out and I'm not sure when he'll be back" said Paige. "Alright well is his cell phone number still the same?" asked Seth. "I don't know" said Paige. "You don't know? What do you mean you don't know?" asked Seth. "You're living with him, aren't you? Surely you'd know what Jonathan's number is." "I can tell you what I do know" said Paige. "I can tell you that you're the one who is responsible for me losing my job, that's for sure."

"Oh…yes…right" Seth said. "Saraya-Jade I-" "Look Colby, I've gotta go ok?" said Paige. "Ok but you at least tell him that I called?" asked Seth. "Hmm…lemme think about it. Nooo!" Seth shouted before she hung up the phone and continued on with her day. "Hello!? Hello!? Saraya-Jade!? Damn it!" Seth hissed as he tossed his phone across his bed. "Great, now what am I going to do?" He walked over and sat down and began thinking of all of the possible ways he could solve his situation. The problem was, he just didn't think there was a way he could.

"What would Dr. Alden tell me if he were here?" he asked himself. He remained quiet for a while. "This has got to be karma for me cheating on Leighla all those years ago" he said. "It just has to be. I now know what she felt like. Now I know."

* * *

About 3 hours later, Dean had returned back from the supermarket. "Saraya! I'm back!" he called out as he carried several grocery bags into the kitchen. "Hi Jon" Paige said as she walked in. "Need some help?" "Nope" said Dean as he began unpacking. "So how was your bath? Was it soothing?" "Very soothing" said Paige. "I was just finishing drying my hair. It was a must. I always felt dirty at that hotel, even though it was a nice one. It just wasn't home."

"I know the feeling" said Dean. "Anyways I have a meeting with work on Tuesday, so I won't be here basically all next week. Think you can handle being on your own while I'm gone?" Paige began to play with her hands. "Is something the matter?" asked Dean. "No…not really" said Paige. "Do you know what the meeting is about?" "How should I know?" said Dean. "It could be about anything." "That's true" said Paige as she folded her arms. "I sure as hell miss work."

"Maybe one day you can go back" said Dean. "AJ and Nikki did." "Yeah well I'm no AJ or Nikki Bella" said Paige. "I feel that something is bothering you" said Dean. "Please tell me about it." "No…It's nothing. I'm fine" Paige lied. "Saraya…I know when you're upset so you might as well talk to me about while I'm here" said Dean as he closed the cabinets.

"Do you remember that first time that we got together?" Paige asked. "Of course I do" said Dean. "It was after RAW I believe. We were in…well I forgot but it was the one right after Payback and you came up to me asking me about my segment when I-"

"Commented on my outfit" said Paige. "Yeah that" said Dean. "And then I asked if you wanted to go out sometime and you agreed and then 2 weeks later-"

"We started dating" Paige smiled. "Yep we sure did" said Dean. "We hit it off pretty fast." "Whatever happened to us?" Paige asked. "We were so happy." "Shit became too complicated" said Dean. "Life became too complicated." "I don't want it to be complicated anymore. I don't want it to be this way" said Paige. "I know" said Dean. Tears flowed down her face, causing Dean's eyebrows to cock. "I'm sorry" Paige said quietly. The lights in the kitchen began to flicker as the two stood quietly.

"I guess we're getting a thunderstorm or something" said Dean. "Perhaps" said Paige. "I'm going to lay d-" she was cut off by Dean's sudden kiss. "Jon-Jonathan, what are you doing?" she asked. "I have no idea" said Dean as he continued kissing her. They wrapped their arms around each other and kissed for what seemed like forever until Paige pulled away. "I really must be going to sleep now" she said. "I need my rest." Paige made her way into her bedroom where she laid down across her bed as she looked out of the window to watch the rain fall. She had finally gotten what she had wished so long for, only she knew that it wasn't right. She knew that she could no longer have Dean, no matter how much she wanted him.

 **A/N: The poll has tied again. I will be closing it soon and from there I'll make a decision on who Dean will end up with :-)**


	15. Forgiveness goes a long way

**CHAPTER 15: Forgiveness goes a long way**

A few more days had passed and it was now April 7th when Dean rolled his luggage into an Arena somewhere in Charleston, West Virginia when he was immediately approached by a stagehand. "Hello Mr. Good. Stephanie and Paul would like to see you in their office right now" she told him. "Me? Right now?" asked Dean. "Yes Mr. Good. Please follow me" said the stagehand. Dean was led into Stephanie and Triple H's office.

"Hello Jonathan, how are you doing today?" asked Stephanie. "Paul will not be joining us this afternoon. He's busy overseeing his NXT roster at the moment in Florida." "Stephanie, what may I ask am I doing in here?" asked Dean. "As you may know that Colby has recently won the WWE World Heavyweight Championship for a 3rd time recently since he "stole" it from Joe last month, I and the creative team have come up with a very intriguing new storyline" said Stephanie.

"What type of storyline?" asked Dean. "Because if you're telling me that all three of us have to fued again…I hate to tell you this but it just wouldn't make sense since it's already been done." "Actually Jonathan, the three of you won't be fueding" said Stephanie. "You and Colby will." "But its been done a million times before" said Dean. "Don't the fans deserve something a little fresh?"

"Jonathan, given your personal situation going on between Ms. Bevis and Mr. Lopez, I saw it fit for it be happening" said Stephanie. "Now if you're still worried about the freshness of the storyline, there's simply no need as Paul and I have personally constructed something more…creative."

"Like…?" Dean asked. "Like you and Colby will be feuding again until SummerSlam when you'll become a second time champion" said Stephanie. "But the two of you will be forced in the meantime to be involved up against Brock who is retiring at the end of the year and Kevin Owens thus it will end up becoming a very high stakes fatal four way."

"A fatal four way for the title?" asked Dean. "Precisely" said Stephanie. "Looks like SummerSlam's gonna be really interesting this year" Dean said as he placed his arms behind his head. "And it's not because it's going to be in Honolulu." "Yes it is going to be very interesting" said Stephanie. "A lot of very special guests are going to be showing up. Both from the wrestling and entertainment world. We are going to have 4 musical guests showing up to sing for us, so the show's going to be an extra 2 hours long making it a 5 hour special, beginning at 3PM lasting until 8 at night."

"Can't wait" Dean said sarcastically. "I really can't." Luckily Stephanie didn't pick up on this. "And neither can I" she said. "You are dismissed." "Before I go, can I ask you about Saraya-Jade?" Dean asked. "What about her? There's nothing I can do for her. Besides her contract has already expired on the first of this month."

"I see" said Dean. "Anyways, thank you for your time." With that he got up and began making his way backstage when he expectantly bumped into Seth. It was the first time he had seen him since he had thrown him and Paige out of his house last month.

"Jonathan?" Seth said. "What is it that you want from me?" asked Dean. "Did you get my call?" asked Seth. "Call? What call?" asked Dean. "I never got any call from you. In fact the very last thing that I did get from you was you throwing me and Saraya-Jade out of your house." "Jon, I don't know what I can say" said Seth. "Except that I'm sorry." "You're sorry? You cost the girl her job and for what? Because I slept with her?"

"Slept with her? Slept with her!?" Seth said as his voice rose. "You did more than just sleep with her. You fucking knocked her up and now she's having **YOUR** kid when **WE'RE** supposed to be getting married in 2 months. I think that I had the right to be angry at you for doing this to me, especially since you tried to hide it from me." "I can't believe that you want to actually go there" said Dean. "I can't believe that you want to actually have this conversation at work."

"Oh is that all you can think about?" asked Seth. "I don't care about this people. Their opinions of me don't matter and they've never have. What I care about is you and you know what I told Saraya could she please tell you that I've called but apparently she didn't." "Maybe she didn't want to pass along your message to me" said Dean. "You know, considering what you've done to her?"

"What I've done to her!?" shouted Seth. **WHAT ABOUT WHAT SHE DID TO AJ!? MY GOD JONATHAN YOU ARE SUCH A DUMBASS! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT SHE IS ONLY USING YOU!?** " "If I'm a dumbass and she's a bitch then what are you?" said Dean. As soon as he finished his sentence, Seth's fist connected across his eye. "Fuck you!" he hissed. "And to think that I actually wanted to forgive you and take you back but now…she's all yours. That sick and twisted bitch is all yours. You two really deserve each other." With that, Seth walked away, leaving Dean clutching his eye as he winced in pain. " **DAMN IT!** " he hissed. " **CAN SOMEBODY GET ME A FUCKING DOCTOR AROUND HERE OR SOMETHING!? ANYTHING!?** "

….

That night, Seth returned back to his hotel room and he immediately went straight for the fridge and pulled out a new bottle of wine and began downing it. He no longer cared for anything anymore. Not his son. Not Dean and certainly not his own life. He quietly sobbed as he began drank himself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Paige was fast asleep when she felt a sudden movement in her bed. Startled, she immediately bolted awake and when she did, she saw that it was only Dean getting under the covers. "Jonathan, what in the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be in West Virginia?"

"I caught a redeye back here" said Dean as he fluffed up his pillows. "I just couldn't take it anymore." "Take what anymore?" Paige said as she sat up. "Colby" said Dean. "You saw him backstage tonight?" asked Paige. "Of course I did. We're going to have a storyline together from here until August 23rd when SummerSlam happens." "Oh wow" said Paige. "Yeah that's what my meeting was all about" said Dean. "We got into this major argument at work and he basically said that you were using me." "I'm not using you" said Paige.

"He also said that we were made for each other" said Dean. "Jonathan…but that part of our life is over" said Paige. Dean turned to look up at her. "You belong with Colby now and as hard as it is for me to admit it…it is the truth" she continued. "He said that you tried calling me" said Dean. "Why didn't you tell me about it?" "Because I hate his fucking guts" said Paige. "And do you want to know what else I think? I kind of hope that he"

"No, don't say that" said Dean. "That isn't nice." He sighed. "Jonathan…what happened to your eye?" asked Paige. "Is that a shiner?" "Yep" Dean said. "It sure the hell is." "Something has to be done about this" said Paige. "I can't have a healthy pregnancy if there is so much hostility going on between us. We're going to have to have a meeting. Now it doesn't change how I feel about Colby or vice versa or how any of us feel about each other but it has to be done. Enough is enough already. A child is coming into this world from us whether anyone likes it or not and it's my job as their mother to make sure that when they get here that things are settled."

"It doesn't matter if you think that I belong with Colby" said Dean. "Because right now…you're the only one I want." Paige remain silent. "I want you and you want me" said Dean. "It's only a matter of time before stuff will happen between us again." He sat up and placed his thumb over her lips. "Jonathan I-"

Her words were silenced once more by his kisses. "Jonathan, I love you but we can't do this anymore" Paige said as tears began flowing down her face. "I love you so much but if we do this…it'll only be trapping ourselves in the vicious cycle that we've gotten ourselves in." Dean remain quiet as tears began flowing down his face as well. "I love you too" he said. "So now what are we going to do?" asked Paige.

"I've already made up my mind" said Dean. "No you haven't" said Paige. "You only think that you have but you haven't." She turned away and adjusted her sheets over her. "I wish that I could have you Jonathan and there would be no consequences to us being together but…it simply isn't the case." She began crying. "I wish that I could have our baby and raise it together like a real, unbroken family does but we can't and no it has nothing to do with your love for Colby because even if you two were together, we could still raise this child in harmony but unfortunately that isn't possible. It never was and if I could take it all back, everything back. I would make it so that I'd never be pregnant or that I never hurt AJ or anybody."

The sounds of their phone ringing came across the room and Dean immediately turned to answer it. "Hello? Yes, hello? Whoa, whoa, whoa Nicole slow down. I said slow down! I don't understand you. **HE WHAT!?** " Paige turned around as she sniffled to face Dean and as she did, she could see that the color from his face has drained, leaving him even paler than she was.

"Jonathan, what happened?" she asked. "What happened!?" He dropped the phone down onto the carpeted floor as he remained speechless. "J-Jonathan what happened? Jonathan you're really scaring me. What's going on?" Paige asked. "He's….dying" Dean said slowly. "Dying? Who's dying?" asked Paige. "Colby is" said Dean. "They found him unconscious in his hotel room and he's in a coma…and…and they don't think that he's going to come out of it." Paige's eyes widened as she placed her hands over her mouth in shock. Dean broke down as he sobbed into Paige's chest.

"No! No! He can't leave me!" he sobbed. "He can't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Paige didn't know what to do as she remained holding him in shock as she did, a million thoughts ran through her mind.

 **A/N: The poll will be closing soon. Thank you to all of your reviews so far and please keep them coming they are much appreciated :-).**


	16. It all changes now

**CHAPTER 16: It all changes now**

By the next afternoon, Dean and Paige were able to get a flight out to West Virginia to the hospital where Seth was at. "I'll wait in the waiting room" said Paige. "They won't let pregnant women go into the ICU." Dean quickly nodded as he went up to the nurse's station. "Hi, I'm looking for a patient named Colby Lopez. I'm his fiancé." "Ok and your name is?" asked the nurse. "Jonathan. Jonathan Good." "I don't think that you're on his visitor list" said the nurse. "Look Beverley" said Dean. "I don't give a fuck about your damn list alright? Now please just take me to my fiancé. I need to see him."

"Sir there is no need for language" said Nurse Beverley. "Look can you just tell me what room is he in?" asked Dean. "Room 1309" said Nurse Beverly. "You have 15 minutes. He's heavily sedated." Dean quickly nodded. "Thanks" he said as he trotted off into the room. Despite being warned, he wasn't prepared for the sight. Seth was indeed hooked up to every machines possible, including a respirator. It was hard look at him, painful as well.

"Oh my God Colby" Dean said as his voice welled up. He made his way towards the bed and proceeded to break down over him. "I can't believe that this is happening. I just can't believe it." His sobs were suddenly interrupted by the sounds of heels clacking up against the linoleum.

"What are you doing here?" the familiar voice asked. Dean turned around to see that it was Nikki and John who were holding their cups of coffee. "I'm-I'm seeing him" Dean said. "Oh really?" Nikki said sarcastically. "When were you were you were off screwing that misfit of yours?" "Nicole…" John said softly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Please Nicole, now is not the time" said Dean. "I need to be with him now." Nikki scoffed. "You make me sick" she said "You make me absolutely fucking sick. He loved you and you **DID THIS TO HIM!** " she was now shouting. " **YOU PUT HIM IN THIS COMA! HE TRIED TAKING HIS OWN LIFE! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HIM ALONE TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THIS!** "

"I didn't mean for this to happen" said Dean. "Believe me…I still love him. I've never stopped loving him. "Bull!" shouted Nikki. "You cheated on him and now he thinks that he has nothing left in the world." "I know that it doesn't seem this way but I do love him Nikki" said Dean. "If you loved him like you say you do, then you'd never would have done this to him" said Nikki. "Nicole we all have done things in life that we are not necessarily proud of" said Dean. "You of all people should understand that."

"What I can't understand is how in the hell can you claim to love him, but yet all you do is hurt him?" Nikki said as tears formed in her eyes. "That man is the father of my son and now…now he might not be able to watch him grow up." "What?" said Dean. "The doctors…they said that he may never wakeup Jonathan" said Nikki as the tears dropped from off of her face. "And now I'm going to have to tell Kyle why his father…isn't going to be here anymore." "Don't say that!" said Dean. "He's still alive."

"For now" said Nikki. "And who's to say that he'll ever be the same if he wakes up?" "I'm not giving up on him" said Dean. "I refuse to." "You're too late!" Nikki sobbed. "Is…he braindead?" asked Dean. "We don't know. The doctors are still doing tests" said John. "So far they found that he still have some activity…but it's weak." Dean held his head between his hands as he expressed an utter look of devastation.

"He can't die. He just can't" he said. Nikki quietly walked up to him and slapped him across the face. " **YOU DID THIS TO HIM!** " she screamed. "Y **OU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU KILLED HIM!** " "Nicole!" John said as he pulled her back. "What's going on in here?" Nurse Beverley asked as she entered. "This is an Intensive Care Unit, not a Maury taping. I'm calling security.

"I told you I'm not leaving" said Dean. "I told you that you had 15 minutes and their up" the nurse said sternly. "Well I guess they're going to have to drag my ass outta here in handcuffs because I'm not going anywhere" Dean said defiantly. "He's my fiancé and I'm never leaving him again. Not for you or for anyone." "You might as well let him stay" Nikki said bitterly. "The worse he can do is pull the plug." With that, she walked out of the room as John followed.

"The last time Mr. Good" said Nurse Beverley. "Fine then. We'll have it your way" Dean said as he pulled up a chair next to Seth's bedside. The nurse scoffed as Dean picked up Seth's hand and resumed speaking. "Colby I am so sorry" he teared up. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean for this to happen, for any of this to happen. It was an accident. A stupid one but please don't die. Please don't take it out on yourself and most importantly your son. It wasn't your fault. It was mine. All mine. I'm not even mad at you for costing Saraya her job anymore. I don't blame you for what you did. I won't. I can't. He paused. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I know that I don't tell you enough. I know that I'm not the best person you've ever had a relationship with and maybe you do need to be with someone who will appreciate you."

He paused. "I love you so much Colby but I also love Saraya too and that's why…I'm not choosing either of you. You deserve someone to love you and so does she and my child, they deserve to have a loving father in their life and yes I'm supporting their mother but I can't be with her. I cannot be with their mother and I can't even be with their stepfather because I can't even be with myself. If you die, I'll never forgive myself. If you die, Nicole will never forgive me. Your son Kyle will never forgive me. You'll never forgive me. Colby…you're going to need to get better. You're going to need to fight this. You have to."

He looked up to see that there were two security guards standing by the doorway. "I'll always love you Colby Michael Lopez." He leaned over to kiss the icy cold cheek of Seth before being quietly escorted out of the room. After a few minutes, he met up with Paige in the waiting room.

"What happened!?" she asked. "You were gone for a really long time. Is he ok?" "No Saraya…he isn't" said Dean. "What?" asked Paige. "He's dying Saraya. He's in there dying right now and I can't even be by his side" Dean. He nervously chuckled. "In fact I've never really been by his side, have I?" "Of course you were" said Paige. "Really?" asked Dean. "Then why are you standing there 6 months pregnant with my kid?" Paige didn't respond.

"Yeah. I thought so too" said Dean. "Well let's go home" said Paige. "We'll try again in the morning." "I need to use the rest room first" said Dean. "Of course" said Paige as they walked to the bathroom. Dean entered inside and locked the door behind him. He turned on the faucet and stared into the mirror as he watched the water run. He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a bag of cocaine. He contemplated snorting it and as he did, anger slowly filled him as he clutched the and violently threw it across the room. He slowly slid down onto the tiled floor and began sobbing.

 **A/N: I apologize for the long wait for an update. I've been very busy lately as the schedule to my life has changed. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please** **review.**


	17. All eyes on you

**CHAPTER 17: All eyes on you**

The next morning, Dean was able to his surprise return back to visit Seth. Luckily since it was the beginning of the day, he had plenty of time to stay with him. Seth also had a different nurse than the previously day. She was nicer and her name was Amber. "Now if there's anything else you'll need Mr. Good, I'll be right outside" she said. "Thank you" Dean said as he sat by Seth. Despite the hell that his body was going through, he sure did look peaceful as he slept.

"Colby" Dean said softly. "You've gotta wakeup. You've gotta wakeup now." He placed his hand over his. "Fuck Colby. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be in here like this." He continued to watch as Seth remained unconscious. "Do you remember the day we met? I know I do…."

* * *

 _December 30th, 2010_

" _Ok" said Triple H. "We should be delivering to your contract within the next few weeks." "But why? I'm good enough" said Dean. "Jonathan, I already know that you're good enough" Triple H. "Hell it's even your last name but that is not the reason why the contract is being delayed. We want to give you a chance to not only prove yourself to us, but we want your other contract with JAPW to expire first, you know for legal purposes and etc."_

" _Oh right" said Dean. Triple H extended his hand and Dean proceeded to shake it. "It's nice doing business with you Mr. Good" he said. "I can already tell that you're going to be a great asset to the company in due time." "Thank you Mr. Le-La-Levash-"_

" _Just call me Hunter" said Triple H. "Believe me it's much easier." "I thought that your name was Paul" said Dean. "It is but there are so many Pauls and Johns around here that even I sometimes get confused" said Triple H. Dean nodded as he exited the office and as soon as he did he bumped in Seth. "Oh sorry man" said Dean. "No problem" said Seth as he dabbed a white towel across his face in efforts to wipe the sweat that dripped off of his body. "Where are you off to anyway? Oh wait. I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. I'm-"_

" _Tyler Black. Yeah I know you" said Dean. "Who doesn't know you?" "Well actually my real name is Colby" said Seth. "How come I haven't seen you around here before?" "It's because I'm new" said Dean. "So are you in the FCW too?" "Absolutely" said Seth. "But they're thinking of moving me to NXT soon and I'm super excited. It'll be a dream come true." "That's good" said Dean. "You really do seem familiar actually" said Seth. "You might know me as Jon Moxley" said Dean._

" _No…I don't" said Seth. "I don't mean to cut our conversation short, it's just that I have to get going back to locker room." "No problem" said Dean. "But hey" said Seth. "It was nice getting to know you and I look forward to seeing you around here. Take care." "Alright. You too" said Dean as he watched the shirtless man walk away. Little did he know what his future with him would hold._

* * *

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you Colby" said Dean. "You have so much to live for. You really do." He felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder, prompting him to turn around. "Saraya…what are you doing in here?" he asked. "You're not supposed to be in here." "I came to see you because I'm worried about you" said Paige. "And I'm tired of sitting around in a waiting room all day long and not knowing anything that's going on." She looked up and saw the debilitating state of Seth.

"Oh my God…he really is doing badly" she said. "Yeah. Thanks for reminding me" Dean snarled. "I'm so sorry Jon" said Paige. "I didn't mean to upset you. Is he…getting better?" "There's no change" said Dean. "Here take a seat." Paige sat down as Dean began pacing. "I just can't believe that this is happening to me" he said. "He's the love of my life and I'm supposed to be getting married to him in 2 months and he's lying in that bed slowly dying because I got you pregnant."

"Is he…on life support?" asked Paige. "No" said Dean. "He still has brain activity so I've been told it's just a matter of time before he either wakes up or…" "He will wake up. Believe me" said Paige. "You know no offense Saraya but why the fuck should I believe you?" said Dean. "Hey there's no need for you to be so harsh with me" said Paige. "Yeah there is because this is your fault too" said Dean. "I told you to stop but you didn't listen to me."

Paige scoffed. "Are you trying to insinuate that I raped you or something? If so, the only reason that we didn't stop was because you wanted it to go that far." She stood up and walked over to Dean. "You know Jonathan I am trying to change for the sake of this baby and you need to change too. You need to stop blaming others for whatever happens and your life and except responsibility and no I'm not just talking about our baby I'm talking about Colb-ah!"

"What's wrong!?" Dean panicked. "Is the baby alright?" "Yes Jonathan they're fine it's just that I just got a really hard kick just now" Paige said as he hands probed her stomach. "Shit that really did just hurt. You see, the baby feels all of this tension too." "Oh gee I didn't know" Paige said sarcastically. "You should take a seat or something" said Dean. "I'm really concerned." "Don't be" Paige snipped. "Just don't be." "Look I'm calling you a nurse so you can get our kid checked out and besides you shouldn't even be in here" said Dean. "You see Jonathan, that's your problem" said Paige. "You always try to act like you know everything but in reality you really don't."

"I'm not taking this anymore" Dean said as he stood up. "Where are you going to this time?" asked Paige. "Out" Dean said as he continued walking out of the room. He made his way into a bathroom where he locked the door behind him. He paced heavily back and forth as he quietly began to break down. He still couldn't believe that Seth was doing poorly. He couldn't help to blame himself, despite what the hospital staff and Paige was telling him. He hated that he felt as though his life were falling apart. After about an hour, he finally left the bathroom after coming to a sudden realization of what he needed to do next and when he returned back to Seth's room, he found that Paige was gone and he didn't even care that she was….at least not at that moment.

He took his seat back next to Seth and held his hand as he continued to wonder if he would ever see him wakeup again. "Forget about me and forget about our love" he whispered. "Do so if you can't come back for me but please don't forget about your son. Never forget Kyle. Please come back to your son. He needs you so much more and even though it pains me to say this Colby but I love you…even if that means I'll have to give you up…if I have to let go. Even if I have to let everything go.

 **A/N: So the results of the poll are here and they are tied so I guess that means I'll have to make a decision on that particular question. I'm again apologizing for the late updates as I've been really busy lately with other projects. Review Please :-)**


	18. The end is here

**CHAPTER 18: The end is here**

That night, Dean remained silent in his hotel room. He couldn't speak, nor could he move. It wouldn't be until Paige came back where he finally would. "Jonathan!? I know you're in here!" she said as she entered into his room. "How'd you find me?" he asked. "Please Jon, it really wasn't that…hard" Paige said as she sat next to him. "You worried the hell out of me. Leaving me like that and everything. I thought you were off to go do something stupid."

"I'm not like that anymore…or at least I'm trying to be" said Dean. "Jon…it…it isn't looking so good for Colby" Paige said. "Don't you think that I already know that?" Dean bitterly said. "I know that my fiancé is laying there dying in that fucking bed and there isn't anything that I can do about it." "Would you like some scotch?" Paige asked. "No Saraya, I don't want any damn alcohol. I just want Colby back. I want him to wake up….if he dies…Nikki's going to kill me and Kyle's not going to have a father anymore."

"It's not your fault" said Paige. "What are you talking about? It is my fault. I'm the one who hurt him. I'm the one who's responsible for all of this" said Dean. "You didn't give him the bottle" said Paige. "He did it to himself." Dean became quiet as Paige turned to face him. "No. You don't blame yourself" she said. "You really blame me." "I do blame myself Saraya" said Dean. "I kept it from him for weeks and it blew up in my face." "I kept it from you for months and it blew up in mine" said Paige.

"I'm going to sleep…I need it" said Dean. "Jon!" Paige sternly said. "You're not going to sleep. Not until we talk." "What's left to say, Saraya? Are you going to try and convince me that I didn't have a hand in this? Are you going to sit there and try to make me feel better? Are you-" She reached out and grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a kiss, stunning him. "W-what-" "Jon. You talk too much" Paige said as she leaned in for another kiss. Dean broke away from her as he stood up from the bed. "What the hell are you doing!?" he scolded. "We can't do this! Not anymore!"

"What we're doing isn't wrong. What happened wasn't wrong" said Paige. "You think that us doing this is the right!?" Dean shrieked. "You didn't stop me the first time" Paige said. "Not this time. Not the last time. Not the first time. You've never ever done it before." "I'm doing it this time" said Dean. "He's not coming back" said Paige. "Colby isn't coming back." "You stop saying that right now!" Dean shouted. "But it's true. Colby isn't'-" a hard slap went across her face, cutting her off. Paige gasped in pain as she clutched her face. Dean stood back in horror as he had realized what he had done. "I-I'm so sorry Saraya I di-didn't mean to" he stammered.

Paige slowly removed her hands from off of herself, revealing the searing red handprint that Dean had left her on her cheek. "You're right" she said calmly. "You're absolutely right." She stood up from the bed and made her way towards the door and as she did, Dean took a hold of her arm. "Please…" he said softly. " **GET OFF OF ME!** " Paige shouted. " **YOU AND I….** " she paused before jerking away her arm from out of his hold. "Shit!" Dean hissed as he followed her. "Saraya…please!? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She spun around and faced him. "You didn't mean to what!? **HIT ME WHILE I'M PREGNANT!? WHAT ARE YOU? RANDY ORTON 2.0!?** "

"Damn it Saraya, I said that I am sorry and I didn't mean to!" Dean shouted. "Fuck you!" Paige shouted. "Fuck you and go to hell-ah!" "What's wrong?" Dean panicked. "AH!...something's wrong with the baby!" Paige screamed as she held onto her stomach while slowly sliding down the wall. "What's wrong with it!?" Dean shouted. " **I DON'T KNOW!** " Paige shouted. " **OH MY GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME!** " Dean raced to the bedroom where he frantically began searching for his cell phone.

"Where the fuck is it!?" he yelled. Despite tearing apart the room, it was nowhere to be found. He raced out to Paige to find her still clutching her stomach as she writhed in pain. "Did your water break!?" he shouted. "It's too early. I'm not even 6 months! Is the ambulance on the way!?" Paige cried. "No. Where's your phone?" Dean asked. Paige didn't give him an answer as she continued crying out in agony. "Fuck!" Dean hissed as he ran out of the hotel room and down the hallway in search of help.

* * *

2 hours have since passed and Dean was now sitting in the waiting room of the same hospital in which Seth was lying comatose just a few stories up. He couldn't believe that the only people in his world had their lives hanging in the balance. Every thought in the world had raced through his mind. He remain in his seat until a middle aged nurse approached nurse had approached him.

"Jon Good?" she asked. "Yes that's me" Dean said as he stood up, towering over her. "Are they alright?" "Yes Mr. Good" she said. "My name is Vona Williams. I'm one of the nurses that is currently helping the practitioner assist her girlfriend and unborn baby." "She's not…." Dean said before pausing and shaking his head. "Are you sure that they're alright? When can I see them? Where are they?" "Now Mr. Good, there are some things that I think that you should ought to know" said Vona. "Now your baby is 100% alright, although they are experiencing a bit of distress-"

"Distress? You just told me that it's alright" said Dean. "Please Mr. Good. Let me finish" said Vona. "Now it's typically normal for the fetus to be experiencing distress if the mother isn't well." "What do you mean isn't well?" asked Dean. "Saraya has a severe stomach infection" said Vona. "And she's had it for quite some time. It's beginning to cause some stress to the baby as determined on their heart monitor." "It has trouble with its heart?" Dean asked worriedly. "Yes and no" said Vona. "The baby has a slightly elevated heartbeat but as I've discussed it is seen to be typically normal of their mother is under distress."

"H-how long has Saraya been this way?" Dean asked. "At least 2, perhaps 3 weeks" said Vona. "And where did she get it from?" "That cause has yet to be determined" said Vona. "Come. I'll take you to see them." Dean nodded as he followed the nurse across the hallway where he found Paige lying in her bed cautiously sipping from a cup of water. "Hey Jon!" she said cheerfully. "I'm feeling much better. The baby and I are alright now….so you don't have to worry about us anymore." Her tone changing at the end of the sentence.

"Excuse me, but could you think you could give us a moment?" Dean asked. "Certainly Mr. Good" said Vona as she left. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "What the hell was what?" Paige asked. "You know what. So don't act dumb with me" said Dean. "I have not the slightest of idea of what you're talking about Jon" Paige said. Dean sighed. "Sarcasm. You're motherfucking sarcasm, Saraya. Anymore of it and our kid will inherit it." "They already have it" said Paige.

"How could you be so casual about this?" asked Dean. "What if you lost the baby?" "Why are you talking to me through your teeth?" asked Paige. "You act as if I wasn't scared too." "You sure as hell ain't acting like it now" said Dean. "If I lost it then I lost it" said Paige. "And there would be nothing I could do about it." "What type of a person….woman says such terrible things?" asked Dean. "Perhaps…perhaps you'll never changed."

"I have changed" said Paige. "You're the one who can't forgive me. I thought you have but I guess I'm wrong. You're never going to forgive me and you're never going to really want this child." "Stop it!" Dean shouted. "You stop it right now!" "You wouldn't really care if I lost it tonight or any other night for that matter" said Paige. "I bet my life that you would be relieved." " **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " Dean shouted. " **OR WHAT JONATHAN!? ARE YOU GOING TO SLAP ME AGAIN OR WORSE!?** " Paige shouted. "I love this baby with all of my heart but if I would have lost them tonight, it would have killed me too. I love this baby-our baby! Just like I love you and you love me!" Dean raced over and pulled her into a passionate kiss, knocking over her tray, causing the remaining water to spill across the linoleum.

"Why must you always have to be right!?" Dean forcefully said as he cupped her face. "I didn't plan to be…I didn't planned it to be this way." "But I can't love two people…it isn't possible" said Dean. "I know" Paige said tearfully as she was pulled back into another kiss. Their faces pressed up against each one another's as they stared into the other's eyes. Paige's gaze of content quickly faded away as she looked off to the side in horror. "What's wrong Saraya?" Dean asked. "Beverley…." Paige trailed off. "What about that dreadful nurse now?" Dean asked. "She's hear…." Dean's eyes widened as he quickly turned around to face her. She stood quietly at the doorway with a degree of solemnness.

"Is it Colby!?" Dean shouted. "I'm sorry Mr. Good" said Nurse Beverley. "But there was nothing more we could do for him…." Everything else from then on out seemed to have moved in slow motion as the whole world became silent to what else the nurse was speaking...he simply froze as time stood still.

 **A/N: Again I am so sorry about the late updates. Between school and my other projects, I'm going to be updating later than originally planned. Also it took me a really long time to decide on what fate I should have given Seth. Please review.**


	19. Aftermath

**CHAPTER 19: Aftermath**

Dean remained at Paige's bedside as he struggled with understanding the nurse's words. Seth couldn't have possible be dead. There was just simply no way. " **NO!** " he shouted. " **NO!** You get back in there and you save him!?" "Mr. Good there is nothing left we can do for him" said Nurse Beverley. "He's gone. He isn't coming back." "What am I supposed to tell his son!?" Dean shouted. "Oh my Fucking God what am I supposed to tell his kid when he grows up!? **IT'S NOT FAIR! KYLE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE HIM FOR FOUR YEARS OF HIS LIFE!** "

"Mr. Good I-"

" **GET OUT!** " Dean shouted as he choked over his words. " **GET OUT!** " "Mr. **GOOD! WOULD YOU LET ME FINISH!?** " Nurse Beverley said as she rose her voice. "Didn't you hear a word that I just said? I said that there was nothing more we could do for him. I didn't say the man died! Jesus!" she threw her hands up into the air as she furiously shook her head in disbelief. "What?" Dean tearfully said. "He's not dead yet for heaven's sake but it is true that there is nothing left we can do for him….he no longer has any brain function so that means he's gone in a sense. The only thing that's keeping him with us is the fact that he's still hooked up to life support."

"You mean…he's braindead?" asked Paige. "It appears so Ms. Bevis" said Nurse Beverley. "If he's braindead then he's just as good as dead" said Dean. "I've heard the stories before. Your heart may still be beating…but you are gone." "Yes Mr. Good, and for that I am truly sorry" said Nurse Beverley. "What am I supposed to tell his kid?" asked Dean. "Have you notified Nicole Cena yet seeing as she's his next of kin as well as his folks?" "Why is that?" asked Paige. "She's the mother of his….his…his son" Dean said as he continued to choke back his tears. "I believe so" said Nurse Beverley. "Is there anything I can do for you?" "Yes" said Dean. "Take me to him." "Of course Mr. Good. Please follow me" said Nurse Beverley.

"Jonathan!?" Paige called out. "Don't ask me when I'll be back" Dean warned. "Because I'm afraid that I can't give you an answer on that." The nurse led Dean down two floors to Seth and he immediately raced over to him. "Damn it Colby!" he sobbed. "You cannot leave your son! **YOU CANNOT LEAVE HIM!** For fucks sakes he isn't even 4 years-old yet!" He took a hold of his hand. " **WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOU WAKE UP!?** " he shouted out in agony. "Oh God! **OH GOD!** " He continued to sob over him for what appeared to be two hours. Eventually Dean had calmed down to the point of silence. He quietly began talking to Seth as he recanted their lives together, unaware that someone else had entered the room.

"Jon?" Paige said as she approached him. He turned and faced her. "What are you doing here Saraya? You shouldn't be out of bed, let alone here. You're only in a thin paper gown for God's sakes and you're pregnant." "I was able to sneak past the nurses" said Paige. "Saraya, go back upstairs before I call someone in here" said Dean. "I already have to deal with Nikki when she gets here…I don't want any more trouble. I've had enough death in one night. I don't want to lose our baby next." Paige looked up at the monitor and saw that Seth's heart was still beating away.

"It isn't fair" she said. "None of this is fair." "You don't have to tell me" said Dean. "I'm the one who drove him to this point and now I have to explain to a 3-year-old little boy one day the reason why he doesn't have his father in his life anymore." "I hate that you blame yourself when you know that it wasn't your fault" said Paige. "I hate that the love of my life is never coming back and even though I know that it wasn't directly my fault, I still somehow feel responsible said Dean. "The whole world is going to hate me now too and there's nothing I could do about it."

"Are you sure that the doctors are even right?" asked Paige. "I've asked for a second opinion but that won't come until sometime tomorrow" said Dean. "It's my last hope. My only hope and believe me…I don't even think that I have any left." "Jon. You can never lose hope" said Paige. "M-maybe the doctors are wrong. Maybe they got it all wrong. Maybe there's still a chance, some chance…which is better than no chance." "There has to be" said Dean. "He's only failed three out of the many tests that they use." "For…?" asked Paige. "To determine genuine brain death" Dean said. "Maybe…you should get some rest" said Paige. "How can I?" asked Dean. "How can I rest when Colby is dying and all I'm seeming to get from the hospital staff is confusing answers?"

"Is it possible for him to be transferred to a specialized hospital?" asked Paige. "I have no idea" said Dean. "I won't know anything else until the morning." "Then" said Paige. "We'll wait…together."

* * *

The next morning came in slowly as Dean never left his side. An nurse who was working overnight ended up escorting him and Paige back into her room as she deemed it improper for them to stay over Seth for so long. It was now nearing noontime when a doctor informed the two that he should have Seth's final results given to them at the end of the day. This did nothing to ease Dean's worries at all.

"I think I should go on and check on him again" he said. "Jonathan, what did Dr. Virden say?" said Paige. "He will have everything you'll need to know at the end of the day." "I can't anymore Saraya! What part of that don't you fucking understand yet!?" Dean hissed. "I get that you're upset and everything but don't you curse at me again" said Paige. "I mean it. Perhaps I should give my sympathy to someone else who really needs it." "I'm out of here" said Dean as he stood up from her bedside. "Where are you going!?" asked Paige. "To see Colby" said Dean. "I…I just need to." "Aren't you forgetting something? Don't you need to tell me something?" said Paige. Dean sighed as he rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry" he quickly said.

"You're the most confusing man in the world" said Paige. "Oh yeah? Well you're the most confusing woman in the world" said Dean as he turned and left. He wasted no time as he decided to take the stairs down to Seth's room and as he did, he stopped in the doorway as he saw that Nikki was kneeling over him as she uncontrollably sobbed. "Please Colby!" she painfully begged. "Please Colby! You have to wake up now! You have to wake up for our son! **MY GOD HE STILL NEEDS YOU! I STILL NEED YOU!** " She struggled to catch her breath as she continued. "Don't you remember Colby?" she said softly. "Don't you remember what we did all those years ago? I can't keep our secret anymore."

Dean continued to stand back and watched her. " _What does she mean secret?_ " he thought. " _But…we already know that they were together. What the hell is she talking about?_ " He watched as Nikki leaned over to whisper something in his ears before she began breaking down again. She kissed his forehead before standing up and as she did, she removed her SNGC bracelet and placed it over his wrists. "I'm so sorry that this ever happened to you Colby. You were a great person and you didn't deserve this." She turned around froze as she saw Dean standing before her.

"What are you doing here!?" she hissed. "Haven't you done enough yet!?" "I love him too Nicole" said Dean. " **THEN WHY IS HE DEAD!?** " Nikki shouted. " **WHY IS COLBY DEAD!?** " "He didn't die yet Nikki" said Dean. "There's still hope." "Hope? What hope?" said Nikki. "He's braindead. There is no coming back from that." "A doctor did more tests on him this morning before you got here" said Dean. Nikki shook her head. "What in God's name am I going to tell his parents?" she said. "What am I going to tell our son?"

"Tell them that there's still hope" said Dean. "There's still-" he was suddenly cut off by Nikki's hand as she slapped him across the face. "I hope you and that little bitch you fuck both **GO TO HELL!** " She walked out of the room as she wiped away her tears, leaving Dean alone with Seth.

* * *

That evening, Dean had returned back to Paige's room as she was having dinner. "Jonathan where have you been!?" she asked. "I left Colby's room 6 hours ago. His parents are in there with him now" said Dean as he took a seat next to her. "I just couldn't bring myself back up…not after running into who I ran into." "Who'd you run into?" asked Paige. "Nikki" said Dean. "And boy did she ever give it to me." "What!?" Paige yelled. "She slapped me, Saraya" said Dean. "Do you really think I'd ever give myself to Nikki Bella?" "Oh…" Paige trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be" said Dean. "After today, I don't think I could no longer have any strength left in me to deal with this." "I'm really sorry Jon" said Paige. "Please, don't be" said Dean. "So how are you and the baby doing?" "Never better" Paige said. Dean nodded as he yawned. "You really should get some sleep" said Paige. "Not until I get those results" said Dean. "I…don't think that you have to wait much longer" Paige said as she reached out and turned Dean's face towards the door.

"Dr. Virden?" Dean asked. "Yes Mr. Good" said Dr. Virden. "I have the final results for Colby M. Lopez…"

 **A/N: Review. I need to know how the story is going and no flames.**


	20. Slow steps

**CHAPTER 20: Slow steps**

"I have the final results for Colby M. Lopez" said Dr. Virden. "After resting twice, it can be concluded from my professional opinion that although Mr. Lopez has indeed failed three out of the fourteen tests we have available, he isn't braindead…but he is still comatose." "Is…that good news, right?" Paige asked. "It is neutral" said Dr. Virden. " _Jeez are all of these doctors and nurses at this hospital whack jobs?_ " Dean thought. "Meaning, it isn't the best news, but it isn't the worst" the doctor continued. "Will he ever wake up?" asked Paige. "I'm not sure" said Dr. Virden. "Only time will tell. Would you like to see him Mr. Good?" Dean quickly nodded as he was lead back downstairs to Seth's beside.

"Where are his parents?" he asked. "I have already spoken to them earlier Mr. Good" said Dr. Virden. "They have left for the evening." "I wonder why" thought Dean as he nodded. He slowly made his way up to Seth and took his seat. "Listen Colby…" he started. "This is going to be the very last time I tell you this. You're going to have to wake up. You have to wake up. For Kyle. I know that somewhere deep in your heart that you are going to be able to get through this, but you won't be alone. I won't be in your way."

* * *

Three more weeks had passed and it was now May 1rst. Dean and Paige were back in Tampa resting as the next day they were to have another ultrasound appointment. "Still worried about him, aren't you?" Paige asked as she sat down on a couch in front of Dean. "Of course I am Saraya" said Dean. "The man's been in a coma for like almost a month." "He'll come out of it" said Paige. "He has to. He isn't brain dead." "To be honest with you Saraya, I think the ship for that has left." "Hey? Do you go the church?" asked Paige. "Saraya that has got to be the most random thing you've ever asked me" said Dean. "You already know the answer to that."

"I mean I'm asking because the elderly lady, Ms. Levi had asked if I wanted to go with her this Sunday. You know, for company?" "Well I can't. I'm flying back out to West Virginia to see Colby before making my way down to speak with Stephanie." "Why?" asked Paige. "I'm thinking about asking for a termination from the company." " **WHAT!?** " Paige shouted. "Calm down" said Dean. "Besides it's for the best. With Colby and the baby on my mind…I needed to rethink my priorities a bit."

"How are you going to support our kid now!?" asked Paige. "You badger a lot" said Dean. "I just said that I'm retiring, I didn't die nor did my net worth. It's still very much here and I intend to keep it that way." "You just don't get it, do you?" Paige seethed. "It doesn't matter how much money you have. Your retiring means that unless you don't do anything to keep adding onto it, you'll lose it."

"Saraya…are you telling me that you're broke?" asked Dean. Paige sighed as she stood up. "No Jonathan. I'm not broke. I just don't understand is why are you going to see him again? There's no need to! He isn't going anywhere! For God's sakes his own parents are there right now at his bedside! You don't need to be there anymore for him! That was your past! He was your past and this baby is your future!" She paused. "Our future." With that she walked out of the room as Dean was left on the couch. It was at that moment that he began to question if he should continue to live with Paige.

Meanwhile, Nikki was at home enjoying a visit from Brie and her niece, Sedona. "She's getting so big!" Nikki smiled. "I'm surprised." "She is 2 years-old" said Brie. "I'm really glad I could make it here. You know, to be here for you and stuff? How are you guys holding up?" "Not so well" said Nikki. "John has a full load now being there for the wrestling complex…." "You look like you've lost weight" said Brie. "Brie, you're the one who's lost weight" said Nikki. "Not me. I've gained. Everywhere." "You're not pregnant again are you?" asked Brie. Nikki shook her head no. "It kind of…" she paused. "Never mind, it isn't important."

"What isn't important?" asked Brie. "Nothing" said Nikki. "So skinny bitch, can you tell me why you're looking so anorexic lately?" "Nicole, that isn't even fucking funny" said Brie. "Not funny at all. Wipe that smirk off of your face. You know what I had went through as a teenager and I prefer for you not to make fun of others who are going through it so way to jab a knife into your sister."

Nikki sighed as she placed Sedona onto the floor. "Look. I've been going through a lot lately as you know and you're right. I was wrong." "For your information, Bryan and I are now full time vegans. That's why I've lost 8lbs." "I don't know why" said Nikki. "You were healthier before." "I'm still healthy, Nicole" said Brie. "It's you who I'm worried about. All you could think about is Colby."

"The father of one of my sons is in a coma from which he may never wake up from" said Nikki. "I've gained almost 15lbs and the tabloids are sure as fuck having a field day with this one." "I wish that there was something I could do for you" said Brie. "You can't" said Nikki. "You can't help me on this one. Colby is very much important in Kyle's life. I just don't know what I'm going to tell him when he gets older." "You have all of the support in the world to be able to get through this, Steph" said Brie.

Nikki took a seat at the table as Sedona began to tug on her skirt. "Hello Sedona, I still see you there" she said. "Your mommy and I didn't forget about you." "I think she wants to give you her teddy bear" said Brie as she took a seat. "I just don't think that I could handle it if he actually does die" said Nikki. "Because then that'll mean that he'll die with our secret."

"You haven't told John about what really happen all those years ago, haven't you?" asked Brie. "No" Nikki said as a tear flew down her cheek. "You don't have to if you don't want to" said Brie. "And that's the only time I'm going say something like this. I mean if it wasn't bothering you until now, why….should it even have to be brought up? Just because Colby may not make it? Is that why?"

"I don't want a secret to have to die with anyone, Brie" said Nikki. "I have a lot of thinking to do." "You're not leaving John, right?" asked Brie. "No, of course not" said Nikki. "I'm going to nap…I need it."

 **A/N:** Please review! Also sorry for the late updates. Between school and my other projects I'm kept very busy.


	21. Love me harder

**CHAPTER 21: Love me harder**

The next morning, Dean stood in the kitchen as he cooked breakfast. He kept thinking about Paige's words. He didn't want to be confused anymore. It seemed as though every time he had made a decision of some sort, it still wasn't the right one. As he carefully served the meal onto the plates, he walked into the dining room where he was met by Paige as she stood by the door.

"Saraya. I didn't even know you were up. I didn't mean to wake you" Dean said as he took a seat. "I made us something to eat before the appointment." "It's alright Jonathan, I can get something on the go" said Paige. "What do you mean?" Dean asked. "I just spent the last hour making this for us." "I've done some thinking last night, Jon" said Paige. "And I've finally made up my mind. I'm…leaving."

"What?" asked Dean. "I'm leaving" said Paige. "I'm not happy here and neither are you. I'm going back to England and I'm raising this baby there…and I'm not coming back." Dean stood up and walked towards her. "Please Saraya, you don't have to do this" he pleaded. "You don't have to go." "I have to Jon" said Paige. "Is this because I'm going to see Colby?" asked Dean. "Yes Jonathan it is" said Paige. "That and the fact that you're quitting the company."

"I can make my own decisions, Saraya" said Dean. "Whether you like them or not." "You see that is the problem!" Paige shouted. "You're always picking everyone else over me! I thought you already said your goodbyes to him and you're still after him!" "Damn it Saraya he was my best friend! My fiancé!" said Dean. "I can't just let all of that go!" "But you have to" Paige said tearfully. "You have to make a choice. Me or him. This baby…our baby or him."

"I won't make that choice" said Dean. "I can't and I won't." "Then I won't stay here" said Paige. "And there's no need for you to know this child as well." "That is not fucking fair Saraya and you know it!" shouted Dean. "You can't take my kid away from me **! I HAVE RIGHTS!** " " **WELL NOT ANYMORE YOU DON'T!** " shouted Paige. " **WHAT EVER RIGHTS YOU HAD ARE OVER!** " Paige turned to leave but as she did, Dean grabbed a hold of her arm and spun her into a kiss which caught her completely off guard. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders as her baby bump gently pressed up against his tight abdomen. "If you leave, then what else will I have?" he spoke.

"I don't know" said Paige. "And it really isn't my problem." "It is so your problem" said Dean. "Why?" asked Paige. "Because you forgot something" said Dean. "Oh really and what is that?" asked Paige. "You forgot that I love you" said Dean. "And I can't stop loving you". He leaned into give her another kiss. "And if you must leave….then leave. I won't keep you here." He walked over and opened the door. Paige sighed as she folded her arms. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

"You mean…you're not?" Dean asked. "No" said Paige. "Besides Jonathan. I'm 6 months pregnant. How am I going to travel that far anyway?" Without word, Dean wrapped his arms around her with relief. "Are you really sure that you want me now?" Paige asked. "Yes" said Dean. "I'm sure." "Then we're going to need to talk about some things" said Paige. Dean nodded as the two walked back towards the dining room where they took a seat at the table.

"Look" said Paige. "I know….I know that a part of you will always love Colby and I'll need to learn to live with that…whether I want to or not." "It isn't easy" said Dean. "Since when were things easy?" asked Paige. "Since when was _life_ easy?" "I just need to see him. Just one more last time" said Dean. "He's been in my life for a long, long time and I just have to do this for myself."

"Be careful going about getting closure" said Paige. "Remember what happened the last time?" "Yeah. I do" said Dean. "If it'll really make you happy to go see him then please by all means do" said Paige. "Saraya, you know it isn't about that at all" said Dean. "It's about finally letting go."

"I wish that it didn't happen to him" said Paige. "Are you saying that because you really mean it or because you're just saying that since I'm here?" asked Dean. "Of course I mean it" said Paige. "Even if I hate a person, that doesn't mean that they deserve to be in a coma." "You hate him?" asked Dean. "Yes. At some times yes I do" said Paige. "But….why?" asked Dean. "Because" said Paige. "He's the one who've you cheated on me with and left me for." "I cheated on you with AJ" said Dean. "Yeah but like I said, you didn't leave me for her" said Paige. "You left me for Colby. You left me for him and then you came back and now…we're going to be parents before our time."

"Everything happens for a reason" said Dean. "Whether we understand it or not it does." "Is that why everyone in the world hates me right now?" asked Paige. "Is that why I am out of a job and no one is even thinking of rehiring me ever again?" "I don't know" Dean whispered. "I didn't think so" said Paige as she stood up. "I'm going with Ms. Levi this Sunday. Maybe then I'll get some answers. I don't know. I just gotta start somewhere."

"Saraya" said Dean. "What now Jonathan?" asked Paige. "You're just going to have to love me harder than Colby. You'll have to." "Saraya…" Dean trailed off before pausing. "Don't…don't be afraid that I'm going to leave you again because trust me I won't." "I hope not" said Paige. "Because I honestly don't know if I can be able to take it again. With that, she walked away and as she did, the phone began to ring. Dean stood up and walked over towards it and answered. "Hello? Yes. This is him. I'm…I'm sorry he…he what? Are-re….are you sure he did? Oh-my God." In shock, he dropped the phone onto the phone as the person on the other end of the line continued speaking.

"Yes Mr. Good he did" said a female voice. "Mr. Lopez has indeed finally woken up. Hello? Mr. Good? Mr. Good? Hello? Hello?"...

 **A/N: SETH FINALLY WOKE UP! Who'd ever expect that to happen? But what is to happen next? Find out soon :-) Also review if you'd like and there is a new poll question up: "What will Paige and Dean's baby be?"**


	22. Ripped apart

**CHAPTER 22: Ripped apart**

Dean made his way up to West Virginia as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to pack a bag or anything. He just drove his to the airport and took the last flight out. He didn't even bother to inform Paige of what was happening. He just had to get to Seth. He had to see him.

"Excuse me" Dean said as he walked up to the information desk. "Hi my name is Jon Good. I am looking for a patient named Colby Lopez. His doctor informed me that he had woken up a few hours ago." The young nurse eyed Dean with caution as he stood before her with a rugged appearance. After all, he hadn't slept all day since receiving such news. "Right…." she said. "I'll just phone Dr. Henley. I believe she is the one to deal with these things." "Well yeah" said Dean. "She's the neurologist. She spoke to me a few hours ago."

"I'll be needing some identification, Mr…." "Mr. Good" said Dean as he handed his ID to the nurse. After she took a few moments to scan it, she handed it back to him. "He's in room 414" she said. "We moved him down there about an hour ago. Dr. Henley will be there to see you shortly." "Thank you" Dean said as he raced up the steps to fourth floor. Upon his arrival, he anxiously walked down the hallway as he made his way to room 414. He took a deep breath, before entering.

"Colby…?" he asked. It was there where he stopped in his tracks at he looked at the sight before him. It was Seth who was fast asleep on his side as his back faced the door. "Oh…Colby" Dean said as he started to quietly break down. "Mr. Good?" Dr. Henley said as she walked next to him. "Might we have a quick talk outside?" "Is…is he alright?" Dean asked. "Well Mr. Good, we don't know for sure" said Dr. Henley. "He's been in a coma for about 3 weeks nonetheless. We are still doing tests on his brain and so far we've removed the breathing tube but he's still on a cannula, just as a precaution."

"Was he at least talking when he awoke?" asked Dean. "No" said Dr. Henley. "He hasn't talked since waking up." "So…he's…he's just sleeping?" asked Dean. "Yes" said Dr. Henley. "He's exhausted after being probed for the past 6 hours for tests." "I mean is he ever going to be normal again? Can he ever like talk or wrestle again?" asked Dean. "I understand your concerns Mr. Good, but again we still don't know what his long term prognosis will be" said Dr. Henley.

Dean turned his focus back over to Seth. "Please call me Jon" he said. "Certainly" said Dr. Henley. "Can I go to him?" asked Dean. "Yes, you may" said Henley. "But you can't stay long. Only an hour." Dean nodded as he made his way over to Seth. "I'm so glad that you're finally awake" he whispered. "You have no idea how much the entire world has missed you. I've missed you. I miss you." Dean began to caress Seth's face and as he did, his eyes slowly reopened.

"Jon…?" he rasped. "Is…that you?" "Yes Colby, it's me" Dean said. "What happened to me?" Seth asked. "You were in a coma" Dean said. "For…how…long?" Seth rasped. "Three weeks" said Dean. "But-why?" Seth struggled. "Colby. You shouldn't try and force yourself" said Dean as he pulled a chair towards the bed. "You just woke up from a coma. You shouldn't be straining yourself." "No…Jonathan I wanna know" Seth said. "God my throat is so fucking dry." "Would you like me to go get a nurse for you or something?" asked Dean. "No. I would like for you…to tell me what h-happened to me?" Seth squeaked. "Colby, please. Just listen to me" said Dean. "Now isn't the time." "Well when will it be?" asked Seth.

"Do you even remember what happened to you?" asked Dean. "The last thing I remember was I went into my hotel room or something" said Seth. "Colby, I really oughta get that doctor in here or something" said Dean. "She'll want to have questions for you and check out your cognitive functioning." Seth laughed dryly as he started coughing. "Since when did you know all of those fancy words? Man I must have been out of it for 10 years or something."

"It's nice to see that you still have your sense of humor" Dean said lowly. "You'll be needing it." "Why would I?" asked Seth. "God Colby I can't believe that I'm asking this" said Dean. "Asking…what?" Seth coughed. "Colby. Is there anything else that you can remember?" Dean asked. "Like anything else before you entered the hotel room?" "You mean like us?" asked Seth. "For fucks sake Colby. Please let me get a doctor in here or something" said Dean. "You're dying over there from coughing."

"Yeah well…" Seth coughed. "That's because…it feels like something's been jammed down my throat or something. It's on fucking fire." "You had a breathing tube in there for weeks Colby" said Dean. "That's why I don't think that you should be talking so much right about now. You've only had it out for a couple of hours." "Hours? It feels more like days" said Seth. "Yeah well, your sense of time is bound to be a little…off" said Dean. "I'll say" said Seth.

"Now. Colby. Is there anything other than the hotel room that you can remember?" asked Dean. "Yeah" Seth smiled. "You. Us. We were supposed to get married this year. Though I can't remember when or if we even picked out a date." "Don't worry about that now" said Dean. "Just tell me what you remember." "Ok uh let's see…" said Seth. "I have a son with somebody named Stephanie Garcia and that we almost…well never mind. I…I don't know how old he is, but I do have a kid with her, right?" "Yes" said Dean.

"I have a wrestling school with John Cena…I believe" said Seth. "Our best friend for the past 10 years is Leati Anoa'i. He's married with three kids with a fellow coworker of ours, April. Mendes. She's very pretty and short ha ha. We made a sex tape with one of our other coworkers, Randy Orton I believe?" "Yes" said Dean. "Man. How is he?" asked Seth. "I've been meaning to thank him for that."

Dean's heart sank. This meant that Seth clearly couldn't remember certain details about their past lives. "Hello? Earth to my boy Deano over there. Is everything alright?" Seth asked. "Yes Colby. It is" Dean said as he teared up. "Oh don't get sad" said Seth. "We don't have to ever worry about doing that with him again." "You don't know how right you are about that" Dean said in a serious tone. "Do you…remember Saraya Jade?"

"The black haired girl?" asked Seth as he shifted himself in his bed. "What about her? Isn't she one of our coworkers or something?" "Yes" said Dean. "Jon? Why are you asking me about her?" asked Seth. "You and her have been over for years. What's the point of even bringing that psycho bitch up?"

"Colby….you don't understand…." Dean said. It was at that moment when Seth's eyes begin to widen in anger. "Jonathan. Please…please don't tell me that you and her….have been together while I've been in here." Dean became silent. " **TELL ME!** " Seth shouted. "OK!" Dean yelled. "Yes. Saraya and I have been living together but we have been since before your accident."

"What!? Why!?" asked Seth. "It was because you kicked me out" said Dean. "Why in the hell would I want to do that? Seth asked. "Because…" said Dean. "You found out that I cheated on you with her." " **WITH WHO!?** " Seth asked. "Saraya" said Dean. "And…now she's 6 months pregnant." Seth scoffed at this. "You are truly, truly unbelievable" he said. "Colby…I am so sorry" said Dean. "I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

"You didn't mean for _**what**_ to happen?" Seth seethed. "This pregnancy. Your coma. Everything!" Dean sobbed. "Everything." "So tell me Jon" said Seth. "When exactly were you planning on telling me?" "I don't know" said Dean. "When you found out you completely lost it. It-it drove you into to nearly killing yourself by drinking...I"

He was suddenly cut off by Seth's fist that drove into mouth. " **GET OUT OF HERE!** " he shouted. " **GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!** " "NO DAMN IT!" Dean shouted as he clutched his bleeding mouth. "No. I am not leaving here. Not until you face this!" "There isn't anything else to face Jonathan" said Seth. "You and that psychopath is having a baby and now….now I remember why I left you. Yeah…it's all coming back to me."

"Damn it Colby!" Dean shouted as he found himself grabbed Seth's face and kissing him. "I still fucking love you! Don't you understand that!? **I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE DYING! I THOUGHT YOU DIED! BUT THEY WERE ABLE TO SAVE YOU!** " "No" Seth said. "You love Saraya. I can see it in your eyes. You've….You've never stopped loving her. No matter how bad she's fucked up. No matter how bad she is or wrong she is. You've never stopped." He pried Dean's hands from off of his face. "Now. Go be with her." "No…no Colby. I…I don't want her anymore. I want you" Dean said. "Jonathan…." Seth said. "Our love died a long time ago. There's no need to try and revive it."

"Colby. Colby please!?" Dean begged. "Goodbye Jonathan" Seth said. Dean quietly left Seth's room in full blown tears. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him all over again. He sat outside of his room up against the wall as he continued sobbing when a nurse approached him. "Sir? What happened!?" she frantically asked. But Dean of course ignored her as he curled up into a ball and sobbed. He couldn't believe that he had been reduced to this. Masculine or not, he didn't give a fuck about what society had to say at the moment regarding his reactions. It was, after all, perfectly normal. He had just lost to the love of his life, again and he just couldn't deal with it.

"Sir, I think your phone's ringing" the nurse said. "Is everything alright? Should I call a doctor?" "No" Dean cried as he reached into his pocket and removed the phone. There he saw that he had received a text from Paige:

 _Jon. I don't know where ur at, but please come back home._

Dean burst into tears once again as he still couldn't even begin to fathom any of this.

 **A/N: Poor Dean. Will he and Seth ever get back together or will he just end up with Paige? Again I am very sorry about the INSANELY long delay with updating this story but due to school and other things going on in my life (I'm alright** **), I had to wait to update this. Remember to please review I mean because otherwise I have no idea how this story is going but yes, and vote in the poll.**


	23. Build me up

**CHAPTER 23: Build me up**

Another week has passed and it was now May 11th. Seth was still having a hard time processing the reality of Dean's words as well as his own physical recovery that he was facing. That afternoon, he was sitting up in bed flipping through various television stations, unable to satisfy himself with an acceptable program when he received a knock at the door. "Come in" he said as he continued flipping through the channels.

"Colby?" a familiar voice called out to him. He immediately turned to see that it was Nikki standing at the doorway. "Colby! Oh thank God you're awake!" she raced over to his side and threw herself over him. "I thought you were gone Colby! I thought you were dead." "Stephanie…" Seth said. "I'm alright now…at least I'd hope I'll be." Nikki composed herself and sat in the chair that was next to his bed. "I came here as soon I got to the word" she said. "I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that you were alright."

"Well I am now" said Seth. "Are you alright?" Nikki asked. "I guess so" said Seth. "The doctors have told me that I still have selective memory and they don't know if I'll ever get it all back." "Oh Colby…." Nikki said. "Yeah and sometimes…sometimes I can remember everything but then in the next minute or something I can't" said Seth. "They've also placed me on suicide watch because of how I ended up here. I couldn't believe it when they told me how and what has happened to me."

"The important thing Colby, is that you're alright" said Nikki. "And that you're alive and you're going to be here for our son….do you remember him?" "Yes I do" said Seth. "How old is he again?" "He will be 4 in December" said Nikki. "December 18th is his birthday." Seth nodded. "He misses you so much" Nikki said tearfully. "He's been asking me every day about when is he going to see his daddy again and I just couldn't answer him but now I can."

"Stephanie…I've been thinking" said Seth. "About?" asked Nikki. "About retiring from the company" said Seth. "But Colby, you're only 34-years-old" said Nikki. "That's very young." "I know Steph, but it's because of all my head problems and it is my choice to do so." "I understand" said Nikki. "But at least you and John will still have that wrestling school….well schools." "Ugh. Please don't even mention that name" said Seth.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Nikki. "I can't stand Jon right now" said Seth. "Not after what he did to me with that bitch." "Oh. You meant your Jon, not mine" said Nikki. "I'm sorry that you had to relive that." "I'm sorry too" said Seth. "You know Colby, if it'll help, you should know that nobody's really on his side" said Nikki. "Not even Joe." "Not even Joe?" asked Seth. "Nope. Not even him" said Nikki. "We were supposed to get married and have a life together" said Seth. "And he just went out there and threw it all away and for what? A few hours of twisted pleasure? Did he not think of me? Of us?"

"I don't know if he did, Colby" said Nikki. "But I do know one thing." "Oh really, what's that?" asked Seth. "That maybe…maybe you should forgive him" said Nikki. "Come again?" asked Seth. "Look Colby. I hated his guts too" said Nikki. "And if I could, I would have killed him but in the time that you were away, we've all had time to think about life in general." "I can't" said Seth. "I almost died because of him. He drove me to this point of complete madness." "But he still loves you Colby" said Nikki.

"No Stephanie, he doesn't" said Seth. "I cannot be with a confused man." Nikki watched as he began to touch the scar at the back of his neck and as soon as he did, she quickly slapped his hand away. "No. Don't!" she said. "Doing so will only bring back painful memories you had as a child." "Don't worry Stephanie" said Seth. "That is a scar that has been once healed over." Nikki nodded at his words. "So. I mean how has the company been doing now that we're all gone anyway? I'm just dying to know."

"Not so great" said Nikki. "I mean they have a few new stars they keep bringing up from NXT but creative keeps failing them all. No one is getting pushed. Everyone's jobbing left and right. Joe is struggling to keep the face of the company, especially since you and Jonathan have left."

"Wait, Jon's gone now too?" asked Seth. "Yeah well he quit a while ago" said Nikki. Seth sighed. "I can't believe this." "Well hey, they've even let Eva go" said Nikki. "They did last month. They figured that in a sexist way, they couldn't have a valet be a mother as a result of an affair with one of their hall of famers." "Huh?" asked Seth. "Well yeah" said Nikki. "She had a baby with Adam last year. In June I believe, so yeah now he's like 11 months old or something but trust me. She looks a whole lot better now that she's thicker…however I do think that it's a result of all the plastic surgery she's been getting. At least according to what the tabloids are saying." "Adam…?" asked Seth.

Nikki laughed. "Adam. Adam Copeland. Edge!?" "Oh…yeah, right, right" said Seth. "Right. I'm sorry." "No don't be" said Nikki. "Your brain's a bit scrambled right now at the moment and it isn't your fault." "I liked her. She's pretty. Well she was…." Seth said. "But not as pretty as you." Nikki smiled as she kissed his forehead. "I'm glad to see that you still have great taste in women" she said. "Well of course I do" said Seth. "We have a son together. Was I good to you when you were pregnant with him?"

Nikki frowned at his words. "Colby…you…weren't…you weren't really there for me at all when I was pregnant with him." "I wasn't?" asked Seth. "No, you weren't" said Nikki. "What happened!?" asked Seth. "We…we broke up Colby" said Nikki. "You actually broke up with me." "But why would I want to do that when you were pregnant with our baby?" asked Seth. "Colby. You didn't know that I was pregnant at the time" said Nikki. "You see we were in a secret relationship because I was still dating Randy at the time and you got tired of waiting for me to leave him, so you just…left me yourself. It was before I was going to tell you, I was going to tell you that I was pregnant and when you left me…I decided not to."

"Stephanie? I'm so sorry" said Seth. "Don't be" said Nikki. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I kept you out of your son's life for a really long time and…" she started tearing up, alarming Seth. "Stephanie, what happened to you?" asked Seth. "Randy. Randy wasn't a very good man" said Nikki. "He was evil." "What do you mean he was evil?" asked Seth. "Damn it Colby!" Nikki said as she burst into tears. "I hate that you can't remember this!"

"Can't remember what? What happened to you Stephanie?" Seth asked. "After…after you left me I decided to pass the baby off as his" said Nikki. "Only it wasn't working, not because he found out or anything. It was because he became abusive to him. He kept beating me and beating me and even forced me into a marriage with him until one day I decided that I had enough but he didn't. He raped me when I was pregnant with our son, but he's dead now. He's been dead a long time and he is not missed."

"Oh my God Stephanie, I had no idea" said Seth. "I know" Nikki said as she struggled to wipe away her tears. "God I'm in here crying over something that happened to me years ago while you just woke up from a coma. I am so selfish." "No Stephanie, you're not" said Seth. "You could never be selfish." "But I am" said Nikki. "Or rather I was." "But you're not anymore and that's what's important" said Seth. "I know" said Nikki. "Please don't be sad" said Seth. "I hate seeing you like that." Nikki calmed down as she slowly regained her composure.

"Do you remember what he did?" she asked. "Of course I do" said Seth. "I don't think I could ever forget that." "Good" said Nikki. "Always remember that." "I will" Seth said. Nikki nodded. "Hey Steph?" Seth asked. "Yes?" asked Nikki. "Nah. I couldn't ask you. It's rather a stupid question." "No question you ever ask me is stupid" said Nikki. "Do you ever think that there's a possibility that we'll ever get back?" asked Seth. Nikki smiled as she showed him her wedding ring. "It was great while it lasted."

* * *

Meanwhile, Dean was back home with Paige in Tampa. He has since gone through the entire house and gotten rid of all the alcohol. He couldn't stand to see it now. Especially since it was the direct cause of Seth being in a coma. In addition to that, he couldn't even stand himself as he was yet another direct cause for Seth's hospitalization.

"Come on Jon" Paige said as she tapped his legs as he sat on the couch. "You can't keep going on like this. You've gotta get up. Its beginning to become increasingly difficult for me to clean this house all by myself and the doctor said that I shouldn't be overexerting myself."

"So then get an apartment" Dean muttered. Paige sighed as his statements. "Sure Jonathan. I'll add that to the list of things that I have to buy especially since I'm running out of money now that no one in the entire world will want to hire me instead of that porn company that wants me to do milf shit." "I detect sarcasm" Dean said. "And damn it Jonathan, why don't you shave? Your 5 o'clock shadow is starting to come in and it's freaking the fuck outta me" said Paige.

"Oh my God Saraya, don't you ever stop bitching just for one fucking minute!?" Dean barked. "All I hear is "I'm not happy" this or "I'm not happy" that. If you're so unhappy then why the fuck don't you just move the hell outta here and be done with it already?" Paige scoffed. "Because you jackass. I'm not the one who is homeless here. You are." She angrily dropped the broom and dustpan and stormed away, leaving Dean alone to sulk.

 **A/N: Thank you for voting in the poll and please review so that I can know how the story is going. Also, the story is almost done and happy New Year :-)**


	24. Letting go

**CHAPTER 24: Letting go**

Dean remained lying on the couch until he decided that he had enough and that he needed to go speak to Paige. He didn't want to as his pride was weighing heavily on his mind, among other things was Seth's condition, whether or not he still had a place in his heart or Paige's. It was no doubt that he was confused and he was surely tired of it. He made his way into the bedroom where he found Paige struggling to dust their TV when he approached her.

"Saraya Jade. Stop" he said. "Why should I?" she asked. "If I don't clean it, who else will? I haven't got the money to hire anybody and not that I would if I could because I like cleaning things myself." She continued to furiously dust until Dean had placed his hand over hers to stop her.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you and I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to Colby." "I don't think that you are" said Paige. "I mean you keep saying that you're sorry but are you really sorry? All of our friends hates us and you're the only person that I have right now that is here to help me get through this. I'm too far along now to travel to England and back. It's all up to you to help me now but obviously you can't."

"I can and I will" said Dean. "How?" asked Paige. "How can you help me do something that you've never done before and how can you be sorry if you don't truly mean it? How could I ever trust you again?" "I don't know Saraya" said Dean. "I really don't."

"Again Jonathan. Again you choose to waste my time" said Paige. "Saraya, I'm not wasting your time" said Dean. "But yes you are Jon!" said Paige. "It's been all of these weeks, months, years later and you still can't make up your mind about who you wanna be with!" she paused. "I'm going to be 7 months by the end of the month. I'm in my last trimester! We can't….I can't keep going on like this. I can't and I won't. It's not fair to me or our child. They deserve better than this. Better than you."

"Better than me?" Dean asked. "Yes Jonathan. Better than you" said Paige. "I've grown up or at least I'm trying to! Every day I live with what I've done to AJ and Joe. Every day I live with the world hating me by waking up to see a bunch of hate comments and people trying to get my pages taken down. **EVERY DAY!** "

"S-Saraya. I'm. I'm so sorry" Dean stuttered. " **STOP SAYING THAT!** " Paige shouted. "Stop saying stuff that you don't mean. I'm done with hearing that shit from you ok? **I'VE HAD ENOUGH!** " Her face was flushed red from the amount of anger she was experiencing. Even though Dean knew that in the bottom of his heart that he was sincere, that he could no longer convince her otherwise.

"Ok" he nodded as he turned around and left. He just couldn't take it anymore and neither could Paige. He silently cried as he began to pack a bag. He didn't know where he was going to go but he knew that he just needed to get out of there and leave Paige and give her time to clear her head. More importantly, time for himself to clear his head. "I hope I'm making the right choice" he said to himself. "There's going to be no coming back from this now…."

* * *

Meanwhile in West Virginia, Seth was still of course at the hospital relaxing along with Nikki who had kept him company. "So many tests and examinations, so little time, huh?" she asked as she flipped through another page of a fitness magazine. "Fitness magazine? Which one?" Seth asked. "Oh it doesn't really matter that much Colbs" Nikki said. "Did Dr. Henley say when she would be back?" "No, why?" asked Seth. "I wanted to get us some lunch" said Nikki. "That is, if it's okay with the staff."

"I'm sure" said Seth. "After all, it took me 6 days to be able to have non-soft foods." "Excellent because I'm starving" said Nikki as she closed the magazine. "I was thinking somewhere along the lines of a ham sandwich or a Panini, which would you prefer?" "God Stephanie…I…I really don't know" said Seth. "You don't know?" asked Nikki. "Yeah. I don't remember what it was that I ate" said Seth. "Turkey sandwich" said Nikki. "No mayo, onions just lettuce, cheese, tomato and on pita bread. Poppy seed as an alternative."

"How the hell do you even remember all of that?" asked Seth. "Remember silly, we were together for two months and even though it was a very short time, I still got to know your favorites" said Nikki. "How are the boys anyway?" asked Seth. "Colby" said Nikki. "All three of my children are alright and they're with John back in Florida." "Wait. You have three kids?" asked Seth. "Yes Colby" said Nikki. "I have a 4 month-old daughter, Ariella. She was born this year on New Year's Day and she's John's."

Seth nodded. "So. When are your parent's coming back?" asked Nikki. "They're very sweet people. I've missed them." "My mom said she'll be back by the end of the day" said Seth. "They wanted to give us some privacy." Nikki laughed at this. "Good one" she said. "I'll be back in a half hour. The nearest sandwich shop is about 10 minutes away and I don't know how long the line will be." "Can't you just go downstairs and get something from the café?" asked Seth.

"Colby. Even hospital food, isn't all that great for you" said Nikki. With that she left and a few moments later, Dr. Henley entered. "Hello Colby. How you're feeling?" she asked. "I'm great doctor. Thanks" said Seth. "I've come here to discuss some of your other test results with you" said Dr. Henley. "Doctor…I have some questions for you" said Seth. "Sure. Ask away" said Dr. Henley. "Do you know how much longer and I going to be here? Under suicide watch?"

"Just for another day" said Dr. Henley. "Our psychiatrist should have come in and told you that, but just in case they haven't I'm here now to." "Right" said Seth. "So do you even know when I'll get all of my memory back? I hate that everything's still so…choppy." "Colby. There is a strong possibility that you may never be able to get it all back" said Dr. Henley. "What?" asked Seth. "There is a 50% chance that you'll return back to normal and there is a 60% chance that you will be able to hold your memories, but it'll only be short term" said Dr. Henley.

Seth let out a disarrayed sighed. "Will I ever be able to wrestle again?" "I don't think that in my professional opinion…that would be a great idea" said Dr. Henley. "If you should ever sustain a blow of any type to your head, it could indeed worsen your memory condition." "But how did I even lose it in the first place? How could my being in a coma cause this to happen?" asked Seth. "Colby. Your coma was a result of a brain injury you had suffered from alcohol poisoning" said Henley. "I mean it's fucking 2020 and there's still no way I can get out of this!? I'm going to be 34 years old in a few weeks and now…now my career is all over" said Seth.

"Not necessarily" said Dr. Henley. "I hear that you co-own a wrestling school?" "Yes?" Seth said calmly. "Well sometimes it helps to surround yourself around those who have the most significance in your life" said Dr. Henley. "Sometimes, this helps to trigger implicit cues so that one is able to come across a forgotten piece." "But you said that I may not be able to permanently have it" said Seth. "Colby, I know that it doesn't seem like it now, but in reality you are very lucky to even have come so far" said Dr. Henley. "After this, it'll all be baby steps."

"I can't believe this" said Seth. "I really can't." "I know this this is going to be a very big adjustment for you. One of the biggest adjustments you've ever had to make but with time, you'll be able to get through it" said Dr. Henley. "I don't think I can" said Seth. "You can and you will" said Dr. Henley. "You're strong and if you can make it this far, you can make it even further." Seth nodded as the doctor continued to talk to him. He was in a whirlwind. He had to adjust to everything that was being told to him. He was now going to have a new life, whether he wanted it or not.

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading so far! Please remember to leave reviews and to vote in the poll :-)**


	25. A new beginning

**CHAPTER 25: A new beginning**

A few more weeks had passed and it was now May 31rst. Seth had just finished celebrating his 34th birthday just 3 days earlier, but he wasn't alone. He was surrounded by his friends and family. At least some of them. As he stood by the side of his bed, he continued to take his time packing up his belongings. After all, he was finally going to be able to go home the following day and with that came some sense of normalcy. His focus remained on his suitcase, so much so that he didn't notice that he had some visits.

"Colby?" a voice called out him. Seth stopped and turned around and to his surprise, he saw that AJ and Roman were walking up to him. The couple stopped before him and as he and Roman locked eyes, Roman pulled him into an embrace. "It's good to have you back buddy" he tearfully said. "It's so good to have you finally back." "Joe, April?" Seth asked. "Yes Colby, it's us" AJ smiled as she presented him with a bouquet of lilies. "Thank you so much" Seth said.

"How are you doing?" AJ asked. "Joe and I were so worried about you!" "I'm getting better and better every day" said Seth. "My strength's back up. My memories are slowly returning little by little and I'm beginning to do slowly do some workouts." "That's good" Roman chuckled. "Because you've gained 20lbs." "Actually 15, but it's to be expected. I haven't been that much…active lately" said Seth. "No" said Roman. "You're healthy and that's what matters."

"So. Are you excited about finally getting to leave this place after like almost 2 months?" asked AJ. "Hell yeah" said Seth. "I hated being here. Being on suicide watch only to end up finding out that my fiancé cheated on my with the company's craziest' bitch they'd ever hired." "Colby, we're very sorry about this happening to you" said AJ. "Don't be" said Seth. "Perhaps I might even deserve it." "Deserve it?" asked Roman. "Why would you think that you'd ever deserve this?" "I mean look at me Joe" said Seth. "I cheated on Leighla for Stephanie. I caused her to cheat on Randy with me. I'm a mess." "You're not a mess" said AJ. "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not but I do know one thing" said Seth. "This is definitely Karma." "Even though it's karma, it doesn't mean that you should ever say that you deserve something like this" said AJ.

"How did you guys get through…your cheating?" asked Seth. "We had a lot of help with that" said AJ. "But it wasn't easy" said Roman. "Help? What type of help?" asked Seth. "Counseling" said AJ. "And months of it." "Are things…back to normal?" asked Seth. "No" said Roman. "There is no such thing as normal, but if you're asking if things are alright now, yes they are."

"I could never take him back" said Seth. "You don't have to" said AJ. "And besides it's a little easier for you considering the fact that you two don't have kids together…there's a lot of things that don't have to be figured into." Seth sighed as he took a seat on his bed. "You have to honestly ask yourself something" said Roman. "Do you still love him?" "No" said Seth. "I don't." "Are you sure?" asked AJ. "Yes" said Seth. AJ nodded.

"It's just so hard you know?" Seth said as he began tearing up. "To have such a deep, emotional connection with someone who've you been around for so long. We laughed. We cried. We made love. We did everything and he just goes and throws it all away. I thought I was everything that he could ever want but that clearly isn't the case."

"You'll find someone one day" said Roman. "There's someone out there for all of us." "I hope so" said Seth. "Right now you have to focus on getting yourself better so you can go back to work" said AJ. "I hope that he's happy" said Seth. "Colby" said AJ. "Just worry about your own happiness for now." "Just how can he end up with someone who caused so much damage?" asked Seth. "First it was with you and Joe and now it's me. Me! The very same person who loved him when there was no one else left in the world to love him. I'm just…I don't think I can get through this."

"I don't know" said AJ. "But…the water will never be under the bridge with her. I know that I was partly responsible for whatever pain she had with Jon, but that doesn't make what she did as a response ok. I don't know what caused Jon to go back to her and I don't think that we'll ever know but…Colby it's your choice to take him back." "What would you do?" asked Seth.

AJ turned to look at Roman before turning back to Seth. "Personally…I wouldn't. I wouldn't take him back but that decision isn't up to me. It's up to you." "What would you like to do?" asked Roman. "I said that I can't" said Seth. "I can't. It's time for me to move on and start my new life. It's been long overdue." "Then don't" said Roman. "Don't take him back just as long as you are sure about your decision." "Believe me" said Seth. "I am." "So Colby, are you going to be alright going home now and everything?" asked Roman. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" asked Seth. "I'm asking because April and I were wondering if you would like to stay with us for a while" said Roman. "You know? Until you can get back on your feet."

"Thank you" said Seth. "I don't want to go anywhere near Florida. Besides my parents are waiting for me to come stay with me in my place in New York." "You're welcome" said Roman. AJ's cell phone beginning ringing, prompting her to reach into her purse. "Excuse me" she said. "It's our babysitter." "Your parent's don't watch the kids anymore?" asked Seth. "We're giving them a break" said Roman. "After all, they are up in age." He waited for AJ to walk out of the room before they resumed speaking.

"So Seth" said Roman. "Speaking of Saraya…." "What about her?" asked Seth. "Now that you've pretty much figured out what you're going to do about Jon, what about her?" "What about her?" asked Seth. "There's nothing I need to say to her." "Actually Colby, I think you do" said Roman. "I think that you should at least say your peace to her and then you can move on." "Why would I want to do that?" asked Seth.

"Because it's hard enough holding a grudge against one person, let alone two" said Roman. "I'm not asking you to forgive her or anything but what I am asking you to do is to take some time, whenever you feel like it and express your feelings to her as to where you stand now. Things are much different ever since you left your coma. Things are constantly changing and I don't want you to miss out on what may be your last opportunity to heal your heart whatever way you can."

"I…I don't know about that Joe" said Seth. "Think about it" Roman said as he placed his hand on Seth's shoulder. "It just isn't that easy" said Seth. "I know it isn't" said Roman. "But life is never easy." As Seth remained seated, he began to think about Roman's words. He knew that although he had moved on from Dean, that there was still one person left in the picture that needed to be dealt with and Roman was right. It was Paige.


End file.
